La muñeca con cero cabezas
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Shinku y Suigintou son víctimas de un accidente en una de sus tantas batallas en el campo N, y el mismo resulta dejar a Suigintou en una situación de evidente peligro. Jun se ve entonces en la obligación de recurrir a Enju para salvar a Suigintou, pero mientras le deja su cuerpo para que la repare, en algún lado debe tener la cabeza para que Suigintou siga viva.
1. Un pequeño accidente

Saludos, pequeños terrícolas. Hoy, año 2020, doy comienzo a una nueva historia, o bien serían dos, pues paralelamente a esta hago otra. Bueno, empecemos y ya, que voy a terminar enredándome.

**Un pequeño accidente**

En uno de los tantos mundos que conformaba el llamado campo N se estaba suscitando una pelea. Las armas de las dos contendientes chocaban con empecinado esfuerzo. Shinku y Suigintou estaban entablando un nuevo combate a muerte, aunque la verdad es que venían peleando tantas veces que los demás ya no esperaban con temor que solo una quedara con vida. De hecho, sobre el techo de una casa cercana estaban Kanaria, Suiseiseki, Souseiseki, Hinaichigo y Kirakishou, todas sentadas en unas hamacas de playa y comiendo algunos dulces mientras se entretenían con el espectáculo y gritaban algunas indicaciones sobre dónde deberían conectar los golpes.

Suigintou consigue por un momento superar las defensas de Shinku y darle un golpe que la dispara al interior de uno de los oscuros edificios que allí se encontraba. Shinku termina atravesando algunas paredes en el proceso, pero consigue frenar y lanzar su contrataque, el cual Suigintou no consigue frenar ni esquivar. El intercambio de golpes entre ellas resultaba sencillamente brutal, tanto por la intensidad y la velocidad de sus golpes como por la saña que se tenían a lo largo del combate.

Una iba golpeando a la otra para recibir otro golpe de vuelta. Iban de un edificio a otro, y en eso levantaban innumerables paredes de polvo y escombros que tornaba el lugar más sombrío de lo que ya era de por sí. Una de esas paredes de polvo, al momento de regresar a tierra y asentarse, termina por hacer caer algo de suciedad en el jugo de Kirakishou, la cual mira su vaso con un gesto triste.

─ Mi juguito de melocotón con fresas. Lo acaban de contaminar.

─ Es tu culpa por no proteger tu jugo como se debe-desu ─ le regaña Suiseiseki mientras mostraba su vaso de jugo con tapa y un popote cubierto ─. Para la próxima deberías tener más cuidado, que así no se puede disfrutar tanto de la función-desu.

─ ¿Quieres un poco de jugo-nano? ─ ofrece Hinaichigo a su hermana menor, y esta acepta contenta.

─ Gracias. Tú sí eres considerada, onee-sama rosada.

Shinku y Suigintou por su parte eran completamente indiferentes a las interacciones de sus otras hermanas. Para ellas lo único importante era zanjar de una vez por todas sus diferencias. Chocaban sus armas sin cesar, sin descanso, poniendo todo su esfuerzo y retrocediendo al poco rato. Sus cuerpos les pedían un momento de descanso, pero sus espíritus combativos en cambio les exigían pelear más y hacer lo posible para superar a su contraria y poner fin a su longeva rivalidad. Para cuando sus armas quedan totalmente inutilizadas para continuar con la pelea, el siguiente recurso que usan es golpearse usando pétalos y plumas que al momento de chocar envolvían todo lo que había alrededor. Tales impactos devastadores debilitaban las estructuras adyacentes. Ninguna de las dos tenía idea del desastre que estaban por desatar si no tenían cuidado con lo que estaban haciendo.

─ A mí me parece que esa catedral se viene abajo ─ observa Souseiseki ─ ¿No creen que deberíamos avisarles para que no sigan peleando allí adentro?

─ ¿Tú crees que debamos? Yo creo que la catedral aguanta un poco más-kashira ─ opina Kanaria, pero apenas empieza a beberse su jugo, el edificio se viene completamente abajo ─ ¿Ehhh? ¿Qué acaba de pasar-kashira?

─ Exactamente lo contrario de lo que acabas de decir que pasaría-desu ─ le responde Suiseiseki.

─ ¡Cuánto polvo se levanta! Se nota que Suigintou jamás ha limpiado por aquí-nano ─ dice Hinaichigo mientras señalaba la enorme nube que se erguía ante todas.

Ninguna de las cinco muñecas que estaban allí se mostraba especialmente sorprendida por el edificio caído, pero sí estaban claramente inquietas por lo que podría haber pasado con Shinku y Suigintou, especialmente tomando el hecho de que ninguna de las dos había salido de la catedral al momento en que ésta colapsa. Tardaba bastante para que aquella nube se pudiera asentar del todo, pero las cinco muñecas estaban dispuestas a esperar el tiempo que hiciese falta. Kirakishou le devuelve el jugo a Hinaichigo mientras tanto, y las demás se terminaba su respectiva ración.

Para cuando finalmente consiguieron distinguir el suelo de la catedral, lo primero que las muñecas podían ver era exactamente lo que esperaban: centenares de piezas de muñecas y juguetes hechos trizas, regados por todos lados. Voltean la mirada a otro sitio, y ven más de lo mismo. Parecía que la única alternativa que les quedaba era bajar ellas mismas para ver qué había sido de ellas, y así deciden hacerlo.

─ Espero que no se hayan matado las dos por imprudentes-desu.

─ ¿Quieres apostar? Yo no estaría tan segura de que hayan tenido ese mínimo cuidado-kashira.

─ Onee-sama negra y onee-sama roja se pasaron de brutas en esta ocasión. Menos mal que se decidieron a pelear aquí y no en otro lado.

─ Y que lo digas. Se pelean en mi campo N y me dejan sin juguetes-nano.

* * *

**Zona de desastre**

Las cinco muñecas se dispersan para realizar la búsqueda por toda la zona, aunque desde el primer momento no hacían más que encontrarse con indicios que llamaban al peor de los pesimismos. El lugar era un caos total, no quedaba nada íntegro allí, y mientras más avanzaban en su búsqueda, menos probable les parecía que fueran a encontrarlas completas y sin daño, idea que a Hinaichigo y Kanaria les causaba algo de miedo.

─ ¡Creo que finalmente las encontré! ─ anuncia Kirakishou.

─ ¿Ya hallaste a Shinku y Suigintou-desu?

─ ¿Qué? No, me refiero a que encontré las botas que perdí la semana pasada ─ Kirakishou alza unas botas blancas que habían quedado sucias por la polvareda ─. Me puse algo tonta y las pasé por alto. Soy muy afortunada de encontrarlas nuevamente.

─ Ok, eso es bastante bonito y todo, pero recuerda que estamos buscando a Shinku y Suigintou ─ recuerda Souseiseki.

─ Entendido. Sólo quería expresar la alegría que me causaba encontrar mis botas viejas.

Las muñecas reanudan la búsqueda, y Kanaria, mientras se apoyaba en Pizzicato para barrer con piedritas y escombros, se encuentra con un brazo cubierto en un vestido rojo. La marca resultaba inconfundible, por lo que Kanaria no tenía tiempo que perder.

─ ¡Todas, la acabo de encontrar-kashira!

─ Como sea que tú también perdiste unas botas, yo misma te hago perderlas otra vez-desu.

─ ¡No! De verdad me encontré a Shinku, o por lo menos aquí está su brazo-kashira.

Rápidamente todas unen sus esfuerzos para desenterrar a Shinku. Era algo bastante afortunado ver que el brazo estaba junto al resto del cuerpo, y que Shinku no parecía haber sufrido ningún daño grave, aunque estaba claramente inconsciente. Ahí tenían la primera parte de las labores de rescate que estaban desempeñando, por lo que les quedaba encontrar a Suigintou, a la cual no tardaron mucho por hallar.

─ Parece que ya las tenemos a ambas ─ señala Kirakishou ─ ¿Creen que tengan algo de dinero guardado en la ropa? Podríamos comprar unos juegos nuevos de vasos para pasar el rato.

─ No creo que tenga nada. Ya yo apliqué esa táctica esta mañana-desu ─ responde Suiseiseki ─. Mejor centrémonos en ver cómo se encuentran y ya-desu.

Hinaichigo, Kirakishou y Souseiseki empiezan entonces a revisar a Shinku. Afortunadamente no tenía ningún daño apreciable, y simplemente concluyeron que se encontraba desmayada por algún golpe que haya recibido en la cabeza. Suiseiseki y Kanaria por su parte se ponen a revisar a Suigintou, y la peliverde se percata que el brazo su hermana mayor estaba separado del resto de su cuerpo. Pensando que no era nada serio, Kanaria toma el brazo desprendido, desnuda un poco la mitad superior del torso de Suigintou y trata de introducir el brazo, pero lo que logra es romper tanto la conyuntura del hombro como los bordes del agujero en que la misma iba. A Kanaria se le aparece una sombra azul que le cubre la mitad del rostro.

─ Onee-sama amarilla, ¿en qué momento es que te pusiste tan fuerte? Eso ha sido algo tremendo ─ las palabras de Kirakishou estremecen a Kanaria, pero consigue recobrar la compostura a tiempo para que no se notara lo asustada que estaba.

─ Yo siempre he sido una muñeca muy fuerte aparte de inteligente. De todas las Rozen Maiden, es obvio que yo estoy a un nivel completamente distinto al resto.

─ Claro que sí. Tu nivel de estupidez es incomparable-desu ─ dice Suiseiseki terminando de remover la mitad superior de las ropas de la prusiana ─. Aquí se nota que ha llevado más golpes que un jugador de fútbol americano en un mal día. Mira cómo tiene de agrietado todo el cuerpo. Está claro que se iba a romper si le forzabas el hombro-desu.

─ No podemos dejarla así, no teniendo su cuerpo roto ─ apunta Souseiseki ─. Una de nosotras tiene que buscar ayuda...

─ La única opción que tenemos en Jun-nano ─ suelta Hinaichigo.

─ En ese caso voy yo ─ Suiseiseki se pone de pie y mira a todos con un gesto muy serio ─. Como la hermana mayor en pie, les ordeno que se queden vigilando los cuerpos de Suigintou y Shinku mientras vuelvo con Jun.

─ ¿Cómo que la mayor? Te recuerdo que soy mayor que tú-kashira ─ regaña Kanaria, y Suiseiseki se la queda mirando unos segundos.

─ Me corrijo. Como la hermana más madura aquí, les ordeno que se queden mientras regreso.

─ Yo veo eso como algo discutible ─ dice Souseiseki para sí misma.

Kanaria infla los cachetes con enojo y se cruza de brazos mientras Suiseiseki se retira de allí a paso ligero, pues tenía muy presente que no tenía tiempo que perder. Y en cuanto a todas, pues tendrían que esperar en silencio a que Suiseiseki regrese.

─ ¡Acabo de encontrar una linda moneda! ─ todas esperarían en silencio... menos Kirakishou.

* * *

**Casa Sakurada**

Tomoe y Nori estaban asomadas por la puerta de la habitación de Jun, el cual se encontraba armando un barco dentro de una botella (a mí me explicaron cómo es que se hace, pero nunca lo terminé de entender). Nori se veía contenta, mientras que Tomoe estaba extrañada de ver que su amigo tenía un pasatiempo normal.

─ Nori-san, ¿cómo le hiciste para que Jun-kun empezara a tener un pasatiempo como el que una persona promedio tendría? Estoy realmente sorprendida.

─ Es algo bastante simple, Tomoe-chan ─ empieza a explicar Nori mientras se ajustaba los lentes ─. Me inscribí en una de esas páginas que Jun-kun siempre anda mirando, y lo hice usando un nombre falso. Bueno, después de eso puse en oferta el barco armable con la inscripción de que el barco cargaba con una maldición que atormentaría por siempre al comprador si no conseguía armarlo correctamente dentro de la botella. De ese modo le doy a Jun-kun un motivo para hacer algo más normal que coleccionar baratijas embrujadas sin chiste, y yo por mi parte tengo parte del dinero que él usa para así comprar comida.

─ Esa ha sido una estrategia algo extrema, pero realmente bien pensada, Nori-san. Con toda seguridad terminará de comportarse como alguien normal al verle el lado divertido a las actividades ordinarias.

Jun no escuchaba nada de lo que su hermana mayor y su amiga estaban hablando, pese a que éstas ni se tomaban la molestia de bajar la voz. Su concentración estaba tan centrada en armar el barco que estaba prácticamente desconectado de la realidad alrededor, o al menos lo estaba hasta que...

─ ¡CHIBIIIIII! ─ Suiseiseki asusta a Jun, haciendo que tirara la botella y se desarmara el barco en su interior ─ Es una emergencia, así que tienes que venir conmigo ahora mismo-desu.

─ ¿Qué crees que haces, muñeca del demonio? ─ protesta el chico ─ ¡Justo estaba armando el barco para salvar mi alma de su maldición y...!

─ ¡Puedes dejar para después tus fetiches de humano raro! Ahora mismo importa más que vengas conmigo, que Suigintou y Shinku te necesitan-desu.

─ ¿Suigintou y Shinku? ¿Qué fue lo que les pasó esta vez?

─ Será mejor que las veas tú mismo-desu.

Suiseiseki se lleva a rastras a Jun, y Nori y Tomoe se hacen a un lado mientras se les quedaban mirando.

─ Parece que tu estrategia al final no funcionó del todo, Nori-san.

─ Es una lástima. Supongo que será para otro momento. Pero hay que admitir que fue divertido ver a Jun-kun intentando armar ese barco. Creo que fue incluso mejor idea que comprarle aquellas revistas...

─ ¿Qué revistas, Nori-san? ─ las palabras de Tomoe hacen que Nori se diera cuenta que estaba pensando en voz alta.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Y de ese modo pongo el corto a este primer capítulo del fanfic ¿Cómo ha comenzado según ustedes? En fin, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Hasta otra


	2. Haciendo enemigas muy temprano

Nuevamente les saludo, aprovechando el momento para subir el segundo capítulo de esta historia. A rodar el capítulo, entonces.

**Haciendo enemigas muy temprano**

Jun y Suiseiseki llegan al campo N de Suigintou a toda velocidad, y el resto de las muñecas se quedaban allí esperando, a la espera de que Shinku o Suigintou despertasen, cosa que hasta el momento no había ocurrido.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí? ─ pregunta el chico al ver cómo quedó el lugar.

─ Pues que a estas dos se les fue la mano esta vez con sus peleas-kashira ─ responde Kanaria cruzándose de brazos.

─ Y yo que le advertí como un millón de veces a Shinku que acabarían así, pero como soy solo un humano nadie me hace caso ¿Y qué pasó con Suigintou, por qué la desnudaron?

─ No fue nada pervertido, por si te lo imaginabas ─ responde Kirakishou ─. No es como si nos hubiésemos dado un gusto recorriendo y probando toda su piel y manoseado para complacernos con...

─ Ya párale, Kirakishou, mira nomás cómo estás dejando a Jun-kun ─ corta Souseiseki mientras señala al ruborizado humano ─. Jun-kun, para ponerlo resumido, Shinku y Suigintou quedaron atrapadas en la catedral mientras ésta se derrumbó, y aunque parece que Shinku quedó mas o menos bien, Suigintou acaba de romperse toda por los golpes de los escombros, y ahora necesitamos ayuda para saber qué hacer al respecto.

─ Con razón acudieron a mí... Bueno, no se preocupen, que me encargo de sacarlas de aquí, que este lugar no es seguro, y dudo mucho que Suigintou sea capaz de curarse sola.

─ Viendo cómo le quedó el cuerpo, tampoco yo veo eso como posible-kashira ─ opina Kanaria.

Jun entonces carga a Shinku con muchísimo cuidado y se la lleva del campo N, y las muñecas que estaban en pie se lo quedan esperando para que también se llevara el cuerpo de Suigintou. No hacía falta ser ninguna luminaria para entender lo mal que había acabado todo el asunto de la pelea entre ambas.

* * *

**Hospital**

Una de las enfermeras que se encontraba de guardia abre la puerta de la habitación de Megu Kakizaki, la médium de Suigintou, y es que en ese momento le tocaba chequeo médico rutinario, nada del otro mundo. Lo que para la enfermera resulta sorprendente es ver que la chica a la que tenía que hacer el chequeo se encontraba pintando la habitación por su cuenta. Rápidamente va hacia ella y le quita el rodillo que estaba usando.

─ ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Megu-chan? No deberías andar jugando con esta clase de productos.

─ ¿Jugando? Simplemente estaba remodelando mi habitación ─ Megu le enseña a la enfermera toda la sección de la pared que había pintado hasta ese momento ─. Mi habitación lleva siendo exactamente la misma desde la última vez que la pintaron cuando yo tenía apenas dos años, y eso lo sé porque la anciana de la habitación contigua me lo contó. He estado viviendo demasiado tiempo en un lugar que ha estado excesivamente quieto y sin cambios, y como sé que mi muerte va a seguir esperando en vez de llevarme de una vez, pues pensé que sería una buena idea remodelar por aquí.

─ Sinceramente no sé qué hacer contigo ─ la enfermera ve cómo había quedado el trabajo que la chiquilla había realizado, notando que aquello, hasta donde lo hizo, le había quedado bastante bien ─. Pero igual no deberías estar haciendo esas cosas, por lo menos no sola. Para esto deberías llamar a un adulto responsable para que te ayude.

─ De eso hay muy pocos, y siempre están ocupados ─ se excusa Megu ─. Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿quiere ayudarme a pintar? Será una experiencia divertida, y podríamos poner música de fondo para hacerlo todavía mejor.

─ Me encantaría ayudarte, Megu-chan, pero sabes que me tienen siempre ocupada. A veces no tengo tiempo ni de hacer mi propio desayuno ni el de mis hijos.

─ ¿Tienes hijos? ¿En qué momento, que no me di cuenta?

─ Pues los tengo desde antes de trabajar aquí ─ responde con simpleza la enfermera ─. Vamos, que tampoco es como si yo llevara mucho tiempo aquí. La semana que viene cumplo un año de haber empezado.

─ Bueno, por ahí tienes razón.

─ Como sea, te estaba diciendo que no es bueno que te pongas a pintar tu sola todo esto ¿Sabes todos los gases peligrosos que emergen de la pintura? Por lo menos tienes la ventana abierta, que al menos así van saliendo los olores tóxicos de la pintura.

─ Esa clase de cosas me tienen sin cuidado, aunque sí es cierto que la pintura siempre huele raro ─ admite Megu ─. Por cierto, escuché que van a hacer trabajos de remodelación y mantenimiento a todo el hospital.

─ La verdad es que sí. Aprobaron un programa para realizar una optimización completa a todos los centros hospitalarios de la ciudad, y esta ciudad ha sido elegida como una de las primeras para llevar a cabo los trabajos ─ dice la enfermera mientras toma asiento en la cama, junto con Megu ─. Los accionistas de este hospital han aceptado hacer una inversión importante en ese sentido, y pretenden que el trabajo sea lo más rápido posible, puesto que, con el edificio entero en obras, pues va a caer de forma drástica el número de pacientes que estaremos atendiendo.

─ Pero con lo caro que seguramente cobran, ese tipo de cambios temporales no debería pesarles tanto ─ señala Megu.

─ Tal vez no lo sabes, Megu-chan, pero este hospital es uno de los más económicos que hay en todo el distrito ─ el señalamiento de la enfermera deja a Megu de piedra.

─ ¿Uno de los más...? ¿Eso significa que los servicios de aquí son baratos, o al menos lo son comparativamente hablando? ─ la enfermera asiente ─ Y pensar que mi padre siempre me anda diciendo que gasta mucho dinero en mi internado. Qué gran mentira.

─ Pues me extraña que lo diga, pues es un empresario multimillonario que conoce a la perfección cuánto es lo que se suele cobrar para atender casos como los tuyos, Megu-chan.

─ ¡Esto es sencillamente imperdonable! ─ Megu se levanta, visiblemente furiosa ─ O sea que he estado viviendo una mentira, y que hasta para eso a mi padre no le importo nada... Es que por algo llevo rato queriendo quedarme huérfana antes de morirme. Algo dentro de mí me lo advertía todo el tiempo... No quiero vivir ni un segundo más, pero tampoco tengo ganas de hacer la morición ni la autosuicidación ¿Qué tiene mi padre en la cabeza?

─ No sé, él mismo debería explicar ─ la enfermera se levanta también ─. En todo caso te digo que no andes respirando mucho la pintura, y más bien deberías esperar a alguien para que venga a darte una mano con la pintura.

─ Ya ni ganas de eso me queda ─ Megu se deja caer sobre la cama y mira fijamente al techo ─. Mi existencia no es más que una triste vorágine de sinsentidos. Si antes creía que mi vida estaba en blanco y negro, ahora pienso que ni eso. Qué desilusión más grande la mía.

─ Tranquila, Megu-chan. Míralo por el lado bueno, que al menos nos tienes a nosotros.

─ No es que compense mucho, pero te agradezco el gesto.

─ Bueno, te aviso cuando lleguen más noticias sobre el programa de remodelación.

La enfermera se va de allí, y Megu permanece con la mirada fija en el techo. Ni idea tenía de qué pensar al respecto de lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

**Tienda de Enju**

Jun, Suiseiseki y Souseiseki (éstas últimas iban volando sobre sus maletas para pasar desapercibidas) llegan con Suigintou cuidadosamente guardada dentro de la mochila del chico. Los tres se encontraban frente a la puerta, y Jun abre mientras anuncia su entrada al lugar. Nadie responde en un principio, así que Suiseiseki y Souseiseki iban a asumir que no había nadie, pero Jun no estaba tan seguro de ello.

─ Es extraño. Si no hubiera nadie, lo más lógico es que la puerta de la tienda esté cerrada ─ dice Jun para sí mismo más que para las muñecas ─. No parece que nadie esté robando, pero...

En ese momento Jun, Suiseiseki y Souseiseki se estremecen al escuchar un fortísimo pisotón, y al voltear se encuentran con una enorme muñeca castaña, casi tan alta como el propio Jun, y junto a la enorme muñeca había otra, del mismo tamaño que Suiseiseki y Souseiseki, pero su mirada era igual de severa que su colosal compañera.

─ ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ─ Souseiseki no duda en sacar sus tijeras.

─ Nosotras somos las poderosas y hermosas Enju Maiden-desu ─ dice la muñeca gigante en un tono presumido ─. Yo soy Kokuyouseki, la tercera de las sublimes creaciones de Enju, nuestro otou-sama-desu.

─ Y yo soy Aotenjou, la cuarta Enju Maiden ─ se presenta la muñeca vestida de azul ─. Y al igual que mi hermana, tengo la misión de proteger el negocio de otou-sama de la intromisión de muñecas extrañas como ustedes. Y por cierto, deberían ser ustedes las que se presenten primero, intrusas.

─ ¿Así es como ustedes tratan a potenciales clientes-desu? Con razón este lugar tiene todo el aspecto de una pocilga-desu.

─ ¿Cómo te atreves a insultar el recinto de otou-sama? ─ la enorme Kokuyouseki hace aparecer una guadaña en su mano ─ Voy a darte un par de lecciones sobre respeto, enana-desu.

─ ¿Enana? No sabes con quiénes estás tratando-desu ¡Souseiseki, formación delta-7!

─ ¿Formación qué?

Pero Suiseiseki no aclara la duda de su hermana, sino que da un salto en el aire y termina aterrizando sobre los hombros de Souseiseki, y el borde de su falda le tapaba completamente la vista a la gemela menor, aparte que casi la hace perder el equilibrio. Por su parte, Suiseiseki toma las tijeras de su hermana, siendo así la portadora de ambas armas de jardinero: las tijeras y la regadera serían las que hablen por ella en la batalla.

─ ¿Qué te parece ahora? Ahora somos de la misma altura-desu.

─ No por mucho tiempo. Aotenjou, usemos esa misma formación-desu.

─ Pero seré yo quien se suba, que tú me podrías aplastar, Kokuyouseki ─ advierte Aotenjou antes de escalar por la falda de su hermana (se notaba que Kokuyouseki doblaba en altura a Aotenjou) ─. Listo, ahora nosotras somos más altas.

─ Con que les gusta jugar rudo, ¿eh? Souseiseki, es hora del combate-desu.

─ ¿Cuál combate? Así como estoy no puedo ver nada ─ se queja la gemela menor.

Suiseiseki y Aotenjou se dirigen miradas retadoras, listas para atacarse con todo lo que tenían. Kokuyouseki por su parte estaba de lo más tranquila sosteniendo los tobillos de su hermana, mientras que Souseiseki era quien ese momento estaba llevando la peor parte, pues tenía que mantener levantada a su hermana mayor cuando ni siquiera tenía la posibilidad de mirar al frente. Aotenjou y Suiseiseki empiezan a pelear sobre los hombros de sus respectivas hermanas.

─ ¡No te muevas tanto, Suiseiseki! Estoy que me caigo en cualquier momento.

─ ¡Sigue así, Aotenjou! Vamos a demostrarles a estas dos forasteras el poder que otou-sama nos ha conferido-desu.

Jun se quedaba mirando todo aquello con una gota en la cabeza. Parecía más un extraño programa de concursos que una pelea como tal, pero decidió que lo mejor sería ignorar aquello y avocarse a buscar a Enju. Portando tanto su mochila como las maletas de las gemelas, estaba claro que venía bastante cargado.

─ Enju-sensei... ¿se encuentra por aquí, Enju-sensei?

─ ¡Sakurada-kun, me alegro mucho de verte! ─ aparece Shirosaki, la forma humana de Laplace ─ ¿A qué has venido en esta ocasión? Enju-sensei en este momento está ocupado viendo la despechada... quiero decir, un tutorial sobre cómo hacer más suave la piel de una muñeca.

─ Takashi y Toshiko resultan no ser realmente hermanos, por lo que el sentimiento que hay entre ellos no es tan prohibido como llevan haciendo creer ─ dice Jun.

─ ¿Y cómo sabes eso? ─ Shirosaki no alcanza a disimular su sorpresa.

─ Mi hermana también ve la despechada, y los capítulos de la noche son los que se transmiten primero, mientras que los de la mañana son solo reposiciones. Pero no vengo aquí a hablar de telenovelas tontas. Necesito saber si Enju-sensei me puede ayudar con un problema que tengo con una muñeca.

─ Oh, desde luego que sí. Y por cierto ─ Shirosaki señala hacia las cuatro muñecas que estaban batallando ─, ¿qué hacen peleando en medio del recibidor?

─ Sus juegos de siempre, pero hay algo de prisa, pues esto es importante.

─ Claro, Sakurada-kun.

* * *

**Campo N**

Kirakishou estaba limpiando su propio recinto mientras tarareaba alegremente. Estaba tan ensimismada con sus propios pensamientos que no se da cuenta que una pequeña luz se le había acercado.

─ Para una muñeca tan sensual y suculenta como yo, el complemento ideal no es otro sino un campo N hermoso y pulcro, no como el de onee-sama negra, que se nota que le gusta tener todo tirado en el piso. Este piso debe quedar tan limpio y reluciente que me pueda ver yo misma mis blancos y diminutos calzones... ─ la pequeña luz le pega en la frente a Kirakishou, logrando llamar su atención ─ ¿Rosary? ¿Qué pasa? ─ la luz blanca empieza a titilar y moverse de arriba a abajo, y tras ésta aparece otra luz, esta vez de color magenta ─ ¿Meimei? ¿Por qué no acompañas a tu dueña? ─ ahora es el espíritu artificial de Suigintou el que se mueve y titila ─ ¿Niñera? ¿De quién?

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Así, en esta historia se van a incluir a las enigmáticas Enju Maiden, que vienen a ser el equivalente de las Rozen Maiden, pero creadas por Enju, e incluso les implataré la misma forma de hablar de sus contrapartes, inspirándome en el hecho de que Kirakishou (en su debut en el manga) y Barasuishou (en su debut en el anime) hablaban de la misma forma. Hay imágenes de ellas, pero es muy complicado conseguirlas si no tienes idea de dónde empezar a buscar, siendo la temática de estas muñecas algo así como la deep web del fandom de Rozen Maiden. Para los no entendidos en el tema, la equivalencia en ese sentido vendría a ser el siguiente:

Keikotou - Suigintou

Garuda - Kanaria

Kokuyouseki - Suiseiseki

Aotenjou - Souseiseki

Pinku - Shinku

Kiichigo - Hinaichigo

Barasuishou - Kirakishou

En fin, aquí detenemos el capítulo, y nos leeremos en una nueva oportunidad.

Hasta otra


	3. Acudiendo al experto

Hola, fans que se niegan a dejar morir esta serie (lo cual es entendible, pues el anime tuvo un final demasiado abierto, aparte que un nuevo manga, luego de la finalización del manga Rozen Maiden Zero, vendría también bastante bien). Empezamos ya mismo con este capítulo que les dará bastante de qué hablar (o eso digo yo).

**Acudiendo al experto**

Jun se queda un buen rato esperando en el recibidor de la tienda, hablando sobre varias cosas con Shirosaki, a la vez que se quedaban mirando la épica batalla entre las dos Rozen Maiden y las dos Enju Maiden.

─ ¡Deja de mover los pies, Suiseiseki, que me lastimas los hombros! ─ se queja Souseiseki.

─ ¡Sigue luchando, Aotenjou! En cualquier momento las terminamos de ablandar-desu ─ anima Kokuyouseki.

─ Estas muñecas realmente son incansables ─ dice Pinku, la quinta Enju Maiden, la cual se aparece justo detrás de Jun, asustándolo un poco ─ ¿Qué pasa? Ni que yo fuera tan fea.

─ No es eso, es que te apareciste de la nada ─ se excusa el chico.

─ Así son todos los humanos. No sé ni para qué te molestas en decirle nada-kashira ─ dice Garuda, segunda Enju Maiden, la cual aparece junto a la primera de la serie, Keikotou.

─ Esa conducta de nuestras hermanas y las Rozen Maiden no es para nada correcta-nano. Deberían detenerse ahora mismo-nano ─ dice Kiichigo, sexta creación de Enju, la cual se acerca inflando los cachetes.

─ ¿Y dónde está Barasuishou? ─ dice Jun.

─ Viendo todavía la despechada junto a otou-sama ─ responde Keikotou con voz aburrida ─. Nunca hay nada importante que hacer a estas horas, y por eso termino teniendo tanto sueño.

─ Pero igual tendrás que mantenerte despierta, Keiko ─ le advierte Pinku ─. En unos minutos el programa se va a terminar, y entonces tenemos que estar alerta para apoyar a otou-sama en su trabajo.

─ _¡Síiii! ¡Sabía que Takeshi y Toshiko no podían ser hermanos! Era algo demasiado obvio_ ─ se escucha la voz de Enju.

─ Parece que la despechada ya se terminó ─ dice Jun.

─ Eso parece ─ dice Keikotou.

Al poco rato aparece Enju poniéndose el delantal de trabajo, escoltado por Barasuishou, y al llegar al recibidor se sorprende al ver que Jun se encontraba allí, hablando tranquilamente con cuatro de sus muñecas y con Shirosaki.

─ ¿Lo invitaron o se les olvidó voltear el cartel de la tienda para avisar que estaba cerrado?

─ Culpa mía, otou-sama ─ dice Kiichigo ─. Tenía hambre y se me había olvidado atender mis deberes-nano.

─ Con razón. Como sea, ¿qué es lo que se te ofrece? ─ dice Enju mirando a Jun.

─ Oh, es que necesito de un experto en muñecas para ayudarme con un problema que tengo ─ Jun abre su mochila y saca a Suigintou de allí, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

─ Pedazo de bruto ¿qué clase de cuidado es ese? ¿Acaso no te enseñaron de pequeño que debes cuidar lo que tienes? ─ dice Keikotou con un tono agresivo.

─ ¡No fui yo! Fue ella misma y Shinku, que esta mañana se les fue la mano en su pelea del juego de Alice.

─ Era de suponerse ─ dice Shirosaki llevándose una mano a la frente.

─ Ya veo... ¿Y qué estás esperando que haga? ─ dice Enju, desconcertando a Jun.

─ Pues repararla.

─ Creo que me estás confundiendo. Yo soy bueno creando muñecas, no reparándolas, aparte que cada intento por crear partes da siempre un resultado distinto en cuanto forma y talla, por lo que es muy difícil que consiga hacer piezas que sean iguales y compatibles con las de Suigintou.

─ Viendo a la giganta que está allí peleando, no me cabe dudas que siempre le sale algo diferente, Enju-sensei ─ Jun no cede en su petición ─. Pero igual es importante que nos ayude con esto. No conozco a nadie más que pueda hacer este trabajo.

─ Me rehúso.

─ ¿Acaso no tiene pensado ayudar a la creación de su maestro? No sabemos cuánto tiempo será capaz Suigintou de aguantar con el daño que ha sufrido su cuerpo.

─ Le pido que reconsidere esta petición que le está haciendo Sakurada-kun, Enju-sensei ─ apoya Shirosaki poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico ─. Piénselo. Al tratar de reparar el cuerpo de Suigintou, será capaz de entender un poco mejor el trabajo del mismísimo Rozen, y eso le ayudará a ser un mejor creador de muñecas.

─ Bueno, en ese caso creo que habrá que intentarlo, pero no puedo prometer nada en cuanto a los resultados ─ acepta finalmente Enju, convencido por los alegatos de su asistente ─. El trabajo con el cuerpo de Suigintou no va a ser nada sencillo, y la elaboración por sí misma toma bastante tiempo. Como mínimo necesito tres días para llevar a cabo este trabajo, con una alta probabilidad de que me tome más tiempo.

─ Al menos eso es algo, y de verdad se lo agradezco...

─ No tan rápido ─ las palabras de Enju, frías y agudas, estremecen a Jun ─. Antes de empezar siquiera, es necesario ubicar la Rosa Mística de Suigintou en alguna parte, pues lo mejor es que no la mantengamos en su cuerpo por ahora.

─ ¿Qué significa eso?

* * *

**Casa de Mitsu**

Kanaria, luego del desastre en que había acabado la batalla entre Shinku y Suigintou, había decidido invitar a Hinaichigo a su casa para tomar té y comer pastel. Desde luego que allí se encontraba Micchan, la cual las había recibido a su peculiar manera. La verdad era que el momento que estaba pasando era de lo mejor, la humana se había esmerado en darles el mejor pastel que fue capaz de elaborar y adornar. Hinaichigo y Kanaria comieron alegres, y la médium de la italiana se daba un gustazo viéndolas.

─ Hina-chan, Kana, hay una cosa bastante importante que me gustaría hablar con ustedes dos ─ dice al cabo de un rato ─ ¿A ustedes les gustaría que celebráramos una fiesta de cumpleaños para todas ustedes?

─ ¿Cumpleaños? ¿Como esas fiestas con gorros, pasteles y serpentinas-nano? ─ dice Hinaichigo curiosa.

─ Exactamente ─ dice Mitsu alzando su pulgar.

─ Nosotras no tenemos idea de cuándo es nuestro cumpleaños-kashira ─ responde Kanaria ─. Otou-sama nos había creado y ya, pero nosotras nunca tuvimos noción de en qué momento fue que nos creó, por lo que no sabemos la fecha exacta de nuestra creación-kashira.

─ Eso es un problema, pero igual no representa nada que no tenga arreglo ─ Mitsu se aclara la garganta antes de continuar ─. Sé que es un señalamiento algo unilateral, pero pienso que vale la pena hacerlo de esa manera, y es que quiero decir que mme gustaría celebrar el cumpleaños de todas las Rozen Maiden el mismo día, y el día que señalo es el mismo en que Kana llegó a mi vida, que casualmente se cumplirá un año dentro de cuatro días.

─ ¿Eso significa que celebrarás un cumpleaños para todas nosotras dentro de cuatro días-nano? ─ Mitsu asiente, y Hinaichigo alza los brazos muy contenta ─ ¡Yay! ¡Vamos a tener una fiesta de cumpleaños-nano!

─ Esta vez te luciste de genial, Micchan ─ felicita Kanaria.

─ Para mí es un gran placer hacer lo que sea por ustedes. Ahora necesito que me ayuden con algunos detalles, para que así todas las muñecas se sientan a gusto por igual en la fiesta.

* * *

**Hospital**

Megu, para descansar de estar pintando la mitad de las paredes de su habitación, se había quedado dormida durante aproximadamente una hora. La noticia había generado una baja importante en su ánimo, y por eso había decidido, luego de que la enfermera se fue, dormir para pasar el dolor de cabeza que le había dado. Cuando finalmente abre los ojos, el dolor de cabeza persistía, tal vez por el olor de la pintura, pero eso era lo de menos para ella. Lo último que quería en ese momento era seguir en ese lugar, gritándole a cada rato la gran mentira que recién había descubierto. Más le apetecía dar una vuelta por allí para así pasar el dolor.

* * *

**Jardines del hospital**

Era algo afortunado que no hubiera casi gente rondando por los alrededores, por lo que nadie podría molestar a Megu mientras paseaba por aquellos lugares. Era una tarde preciosa para dar una vuelta, estirar un poco las piernas y permitir que le diera un poco el sol...

Pero en cuanto Megu estaba en el jardín trasero, nota que había algo extraño aconteciendo en el lugar. Primero mira hacia atrás, no notando nada extraño. Luego para arriba, pero sólo veía las hojas de los árboles meciéndose con la suave brisa de la tarde.

─ Kakizaki Megu... Kakizaki Megu...

Y entonces logra finalmente encontrar la fuente de su extraño presentimiento: Kirakishou se encontraba asomada en un desagüe abierto que estaba a nivel del suelo. Viendo el tamaño que tenía, Megu sabe de inmediato que era una Rozen Maiden como Suigintou, pero no veía la razón por la que esa extraña muñeca viniera a visitarla, y que encima se supiera su nombre. Pese a todos esos detalles, sólo una inquietud tenía en ese momento.

─ Tenshi-san no se encuentra en este momento, así que...

─ ¿Quieres un globo? ─ Kirakishou hace salir un globo rojo de la entrada del desagüe, y estira un poco su brazo para ratificar su ofrecimiento.

─ ¿Eres acaso el... la Peniguais?

─ Casi, pero no soy ¿Acaso ese ser espacial tiene el aspecto sensual que yo tengo? Pues claro que no.

─ Bueno, en ese detalle tienes toda la razón, pero no, gracias. Tenshi-san me enseñó a no aceptarle nada a extraños.

─ Vamos, que si aceptas el globo, van a pasar cosas maravillosas...

─ ¿Cómo que me muera, por ejemplo?

─ ¿Qué? ¡No! Yo me refiero a cosas buenas del tipo...

─ No me interesa ─ Megu le da la espalda a la finlandesa y se cruza de brazos ─. Con el poco apego que siento hacia mi propia vida, cualquier regalo ahora mismo que no involucre mi muerte me parece una inversión perdida. Ve a darle tu tonto globo a alguien que sí lo acepte.

─ Puedo contarte historias de tragedia y gore antes de que duermas por las noches. Me he instruido muy bien con una amplia compilación de las historias de _Dross_ y otros dementes que suelen tener el descaro de desearle a uno buenas noches después de sus perturbadoras historias ─ ofrece Kirakishou.

─ ¿Y por qué no empezaste explicando desde allí? ─ Megu cambia de opinión y agarra el globo sin pensárselo mucho ─ ¿Me puedes contar una sobre ritos oscuros o sobre algún unboxing donde saquen cosas tenebrosas y peligrosas?

─ Claro que sí. Cuando sea te cuento una historia que a mí me perturbó incluso viendo el video de día...

Megu se sienta animadamente frente al desagüe donde estaba Kirakishou, y de allí mismo surgen Meimei y Rosary. Allí es que Megu ve aclarada cualquier duda que pudiera tener con respecto a la razón por la que Kirakishou estuviese allí, visitándola a ella, pero ya sería después que pretenda interrogarla, pues en ese momento le interesaba más escuchar los cuentos que Kirakishou le estaba a punto de relatar. El momento para Megu ya había empezado con bien pie.

* * *

**Tienda de Enju**

─ Hay que remover la cabeza de Suigintou ─ responde Enju, para sorpresa del chico ─. Para poder reparar el cuerpo de Suigintou, hace falta sacarle su Rosa Mística para así prevenirle cualquier daño, pero corremos también el riesgo de que no nos sea posible revitalizarla si cometemos el más mínimo error al sacarle la Rosa Mística.

─ ¿Y sacarle la cabeza es solución? ─ dice Jun.

─ Así es. De ese modo la Rosa Mística no abandonará como tal su cuerpo, pero tampoco correrá riesgo de ser dañada en cuanto otou-sama logre fabricar las piezas que necesita para ser reparada-desu ─ apoya Kokuyoseki desde detrás de Jun, el cual se sorprende, aún sin acostumbrarse a su enorme tamaño.

─ ¿No estabas hace un momento en la pelea? ¿Ya se acabó? ─ dice Jun confundido.

─ No, la pelea todavía sigue-desu ─ Kokuyouseki señala hacia Suiseiseki y Aotenjou, las cuales seguían batallando, mientras que Souseiseki yacía tendida en el suelo y quejándose de dolor en sus hombros ─. Se nota que mi hermana y la que se me parece se están llevando muy bien-desu.

─ ¿Quieren parar de pelear? Me marean con tanto movimiento azaroso, y eso me fastidia-nano ─ se queja Kiichigo llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

─ Yo me hago cargo ─ se ofrece Shirosaki.

Jun y Enju acceden a las palabras de Shirosaki, y entonces tratan de decidir qué hacer, aunque Enju presenta un nuevo inconveniente.

─ Pero tampoco podemos dejar la cabeza de Suigintou suelta por ahí. Necesitamos tenerla en un sitio seguro para que no corra peligro, pero a la vez que le provea de la libertad necesaria para ver el exterior ¿No tienes alguna muñeca de repuesto en tu casa para hacer eso posible?

─ Nada de nada ─ le responde Jun ─. En ese caso deberé preguntarle a nee-chan y Kashiwaba, a ver si ellas tendrán algo de eso, aunque tengo mis dudas al respecto...

─ No creo que sea necesario ─ se acerca Souseiseki, apoyada en Garuda y Pinku ─. Suiseiseki trajo el cuerpo que nos hacía falta. Está en su maleta.

Enju y Jun proceden entonces en poner la maleta de Suiseiseki sobre la mesa, lo abren y se quedan boquiabiertas al encontrarse el cuerpo todavía inconsciente de Shinku.

─ ¿Esto va enserio? ─ dice Jun.

─ Yo creo que este cuerpo vale. Podemos empezar a trabajar ─ concluye Enju.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Ya estarán viendo ustedes cómo va transcurriendo la historia, ¿no? Y la experiencia está apenas comenzando, así que no esperen un final pronto xD. Sé que redundo un poco con enumerar a las Enju Maiden, pues eso ya lo hice el capítulo pasado, pero igual lo hago por si acaso xD.

Hasta otra


	4. Una cabeza extra

Hola otra vez. Aquí está el cuarto capítulo. Así es, y espero que les agrade y divierta, que esto lo hago con mucho cariño :)

**Una cabeza extra**

Había anochecido sobre la ciudad, por lo que la gente estaba de juerga nocturna o regresando rápidamente a su hogar para descansar, luego de un arduo día de trabajo. En el hospital había una cantidad de personal cada vez menor al punto en que solamente queda el necesario para atención de contingencia, si bien tenían a mano los números telefónicos de sus colegas en caso de emergencias en masa o de necesidad especializada.

En su habitación, acostada y lista para dormirse, Megu esperaba a que Kirakishou le leyese un cuento, y más cuando la muñeca de blanco tenía un libro casi tan grande como ella misma en las manos.

─ ¿Qué cuento quieres que te relate, niña? ─ le dice Kirakishou mientras se acomoda en una silla que Megu le pone al lado de su cama ─ Aquí tengo un recopilatorio fidedigno de los cuentos de hadas, como _La Sirenita_, _Blanca Nieves_, _La Bella Durmiente_...

─ A mí no me gustan esos cuentos ─ le responde Megu ─. Esas son cosas para niños bobos. Prefiero historias trágicas, que por lo menos te hagan pensar en lo que significa la muerte y esas cosas...

─ ¿Y tú crees que estos cuentos que te nombré no tienen nada de perturbador y trágico? ─ dice Kirakishou con un ligero tono de burla ─ Te acabo de decir que tengo una recopilación fidedigna, no esas versiones nerfeadas para el público infantil promedio. En los cuentos originales a los niños transformados en burros en el cuento de _Pinocho_ les cortan las orejas. A la bella durmiente la viola el príncipe mientras duerme, y ella permanece dormida incluso al momento en que da a luz, siendo precisamente su bebé quien la despierta al succionarle la espina del dedo. El príncipe de _Rapunzel _se clava espinas en los ojos a raíz de una caída. Las hermanastras de Cenicienta se cortan trozos de sus pies para que le entraran las zapatillas, y de todos modos los lindos pajaritos les sacan los ojos a picotazos. La Sirenita cuando es humana sentía que cuando caminaba se clavaba clavos grandes en los pies, y al final el príncipe sí se queda con otra y la Sirenita se muere...

─ ¿Y cómo es que hasta ahora no sabía nada de eso? ─ Megu casi pega un brinco de la cama mientras mira fijamente a la muñeca ─ Esta es exactamente la clase de historias que deseaba que las enfermeras me leyeran y no esas tonterías que dibujan arcoiris y esperanzas. Vamos, léeme el cuento que quieras, Yagami-san.

─ Muy bien, a eso voy... Y por cierto, no me llames Yagami, que mi nombre es Kirakishou.

─ ¿No eres Kira, quien anda matando gente con una libretita? ─ la muñeca niega con la cabeza ─ Bueno, da igual. Léeme, por favor, Yagami-san.

─ Y dale con Yagami...

* * *

**Casa de Mitsu**

─ A ver, revisemos nuevamente la lista de cosas que tenemos para celebrar el cumpleaños de todas las muñecas ─ Mitsu tenía una hoja en la mano, revisando las notas que tenía ─. Serpentinas, gorros, trajes, ingredientes para un pastel extra-grande, mis mejores cámaras digitales... Al menos esto ya le tengo. Sólo necesito reunir a todas las muñecas , y cuento con el apoyo de las mejores muñecas para esa labor...

Mitsu voltea a mirar a Kanaria, la cual se había quedado dormida mientras se dedicaba a cortar tarjetas de colores. La mujer sabía que iba a tener que llevar a la muñeca a su maleta en un rato, pero por el momento quería entretenerse viéndola dormir. Su plan estaba preparado en su mayor parte con, todavía, algunos días de anticipación, por lo que estaba bien relajarse un poco en ese momento.

Toma las tarjetas que ya Kanaria había cortado y las revisa. No le habían quedado nada mal. Mitsu entonces piensa en las siete Rozen Maiden, todas sentadas alrededor de su mesa, todas vestidas con los trajes que ella les ofrece para así fotografiarlas hasta acaparar completamente la memoria de su cámara, todas en las poses más tiernas que a la mujer se le ocurra para figurar ante la cámara. Pensar en todo aquello, precisamente para celebrar el cumpleaños de todas, hacía que Mitsu se sintiera en las nubes. Realmente no podía esperar a que llegara el grandioso día para hacer eso posible. Casi no se podía contener, estaba que pegaba brincos por toda la casa a causa de la emoción que le producía aquella perspectiva, pero se contiene como puede para no despertar a Kanaria.

─ Esto será grandioso. No hay manera de que me rinda en ese objetivo. Esta fiesta se va a dar porque se va a dar.

Luego de alzar su puño con determinación, se decide finalmente a llevarse a Kanaria a su maleta para que así duerma bien. Ya se había hecho tarde, y Mitsu tenía que preocuparse por descansar ella también.

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

Shinku abre los ojos. Se encuentra dentro de su maleta, pero no recordaba en qué momento había entrado allí. Lo último que recordaba era que estaba luchando en un intenso encuentro contra Suigintou, cuando de pronto todo se apaga para ella, encontrándose repentinamente allí. No podía ser que Suigintou la derrotara, pues habría perdido su Rosa Mística a raíz del encuentro. Estaba segura de que algo más había acontecido, aunque no estaba segura de qué. Se sentía algo débil, realmente había venido de una pelea bastante esforzada. Pero estaba segura de que ya era primera hora de la mañana. Su orientación en el tiempo jamás le fallaba. Se había acostumbrado tanto a la puntualidad que casi no necesitaba de un reloj para ubicarse en tiempo con una exactitud sorprendente. Por esa razón era que no quería permanecer mucho más tiempo allí.

Trata de moverse para estar más cómoda para así abrir su maleta, pero en el intento siente que algo tropezaba con la misma. Eso no significaría gran problema, más allá de pensar que Hinaichigo y Suiseiseki estaban jugando sobre su maleta, pero el detalle era que el tropiezo se da desde dentro de la maleta, y eso que Shinku no siente que toque siquiera la parte superior.

Algo había que estaba ocurriendo. Algo bastante sospechoso, pero por alguna razón temía voltear a ver lo que tenía a su costado. Se mueve un poco nada más, y unos mechones casi blancos de cabello caen sobre su rostro, y ella los puede ver en perfecto detalle. Shinku se asusta bastante, y ahí sí mira lo que a su lado se encontraba.

─ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Shinku abre de golpe la maleta y sale como disparada de allí. De pronto se encuentra en un lugar completamente desconocido para ella. No era la habitación de Jun o de Nori, de eso estaba plenamente segura. Pero sí así eran las cosas, obviamente cabía preguntarse dónde demonios se encontraba.

─ Oye, no deberías gritar tan fuerte en morada ajena. Eso no es propio de una dama.

Shinku se sorprende por esa voz que no reconocía, y al voltear se encuentra con una rubia que estaba puliendo unas pistolas algo viejas y que tenía una mirada un tanto seria. En cierto modo se parecía a la misma Shinku, pese a sus ojos rojos y su cabello rubio suelto.

─ ¿Q-quién eres tú?

─ Mi nombre es Pinku, y soy la quinta Enju Maiden ─ dice sin dejar de pulir sus armas ─. Si ya tienes las energías necesarias para gritar de esa manera tan inapropiada, significa que estás completamente despierta. En ese caso te agradecería que te largues, que tu maleta está en mi sitio favorito.

─ ¿Y qué lugar es este?

─ Y más preguntas ─ Pinku suspira con fastidio ─. Estás en el taller de muñecas de Enju, nuestro otou-sama, y por lo tanto este es el cuartel de nosotras, las Enju Maiden.

─ ¿Enju Maiden? Eso significa que...

─ Sí, que yo también vivo aquí.

Shinku se da la media vuelta encontrándose con Barasuishou. Con eso ya Shinku no tenía dudas, estaba en territorio enemigo. Estaba por usar sus pétalos para arremeter contra Barasuishou, pero Pinku reacciona velozmente y derriba e inmoviliza a Shinku.

─ Cálmate, Shinku. Otou-sama está durmiendo ahora mismo, y no queremos que se despierte por una pelea ─ dice Pinku mirando fijamente a Shinku a los ojos.

─ Así es. Se pone de muy mal humor, y estoy segura de que no querrías verlo así ─ advierte Barasuishou.

─ ¿Qué es lo que ustedes buscan? ¿Por qué me pegaron la cabeza de Suigintou a mi cuerpo? ─ Shinku señala con la mirada a la causa de su incomodidad inicial.

─ Cómo resumirlo bien... Veamos... ─ Pinku se muestra pensativa por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente se decide ─ Resulta que Suigintou y tú se pelearon muy feo, y entonces tu médium y esas dos gemelas escandalosas las trajeron a ambas hasta aquí, le pidieron a otou-sama que arreglara a Suigintou, y su cabeza fue puesta en tu cuerpo para que así pueda aguantar el tiempo que a otou-sama le tome repararla por completo.

─ ¿Jun, Suiseiseki y Souseiseki me trajeron y me dejaron aquí? ─ las dos Enju Maiden asienten ─ ¡Traidores! ¿Cómo se les ocurre hacerme esto, y encima sin consultarme antes? Ya verá Jun cuando lo vea, que le voy a dar un castigo verdaderamente ejemplar y que jamás llegue a olvidar.

─ Mientras vas pensando en ese castigo verdaderamente ejemplar, te agradecería que muevas tu maleta. Me está estorbando ─ dice nuevamente Pinku.

No le quedaba otra alternativa a Shinku. Ella sola no podría contra Pinku y Barasuishou, y menos con la cabeza de Suigintou haciendo peso extra. Lo único que podía hacer era seguirles la corriente hasta encontrar una vía de escape. Pero daba la impresión de que aquellas dos muñecas eran capaces de leerle la mente, pues nuevamente se le acercan.

─ Y que no se te ocurra escapar ─ dice Barasuishou ─. Nuestras demás hermanas andan patrullando por todo el taller y la tienda, y como se te ocurra salir antes de que el cuerpo de Suigintou esté listo, nos tendrás a todas persiguiéndote, y no seremos gentiles a la hora de traerte de regreso. Puede que Laplace y otou-sama nos ordenaran no romperte, pero no nos dijeron que no podíamos hacerte cualquier daño que se nos ocurra dentro de esa frontera que pusieron.

─ Van a tener que atraparme primero.

Shinku se va de allí corriendo, aunque le cuesta un poco debido a que se sentía más pesada de lo normal. Pinku y Barasuishou no hacen el más mínimo intento por detenerlo, pues en la puerta se aparece Kiichigo, la cual detiene a Shinku.

─ ¿Qué rayos? ─ Shinku se sorprende por el parecido de la muñeca que tenía enfrente con Hinaichigo ─ Ojalá que seas más cariñosa en comparación con esas dos de allá.

─ Por supuesto que sí soy cariñosa ─ dice Kiichigo con una dulce sonrisa, y entonces empieza a calentar sus puños ─. Justo aquí te tengo tu cariñito-nano.

Ahora sí estaba convencida de que estaba en un tremendo dlema. No tenía manera alguna de escapar de allí, y aunque lo siguiera intentando, no solo se las tiene que ver con las Enju Maiden, sino que no conocía a nadie fuera de allí que le pudiera quitar de encima la cabeza de Suigintou. Ahí se da cuenta que no tenía caso resistir más, y por si no era suficiente todo lo que se le venía encima, tras Kiichigo se aparece Keikotou.

─ Vaya, vaya. Parece que nuestra huésped acaba de despertar, y justo a tiempo para el desayuno ─ dice la primera Enju Maiden con una sonrisa maliciosa, que se parecía un poco a la de Suigintou.

─ Maldición ¿Cómo Jun pudo hacerme esto? ─ se lamenta Shinku ─ Y justo la semana pasada él me había dicho que me ofrecía estefie.

─ ¿Este fierrazo? ─ dice Pinku sonrojada.

─ ¡Este fiel corazón, puerca malpensada! ─ reacciona Shinku ─ Pero ya qué. Con esto entiendo que todo era mentira. Él jamás me quiso, pues de lo contrario no me abandonaría aquí, y menos con la cabeza de Suigintou junto a la mía.

─ Muy enternecedor y todo, pero no me harás llorar con eso ─ dice Keikotou con voz de aburrimiento, y acto seguido agarra a Shinku por el cabello para llevarla arrastrando ─. Vamos a desayunar. Kokuyouseki acaba de hacer ese omelet que tanto me gusta, y te juro que te saco los ojos si me pierdo la oportunidad de comerlo.

─ Suéltame, salvaje. Al menos quítenme de encima a Suigintou ─ Shinku se resiste como puede, pero Keikotou era muy fuerte.

─ Yo también tengo hambre-nano.

─ Si Kokuyouseki cocina, entonces sí voy ─ dice Pinku.

─ Lo dices como si las demás fuéramos malas cocinando ─ apunta Barasuishou.

─ Malas no, dantescas.

En ese momento la cabeza de Suigintou despierta finalmente, y se sorprende al verse rodeada por varias de las muñecas de Enju, pero su reacción es peor todavía al ver que estaba junto a la cabeza de Shinku. Confundida como estaba, Suigintou larga un fuerte grito que retumba por todo el sitio.

─ ¡No grites en mi oído, estúpida! ─ reclama Shinku.

─ Genial, más de ese molesto escándalo-nano ─ dice Kiichigo para sí misma.

─ Si otou-sama se levanta furioso, pues ya sabemos a quiénes señalar ─ dice Keikotou.

* * *

**Casa Sakurada**

─ ¿Y dónde está Shinku? No la veo desde ayer-nano.

─ Ella está ahora mismo en rehabilitación junto con Suigintou, así que lo será que no nos preocupemos ─ le responde Jun ─. Oye, muñeca del mal.

─ ¿Qué pasa, chibi-ningen? ─ responde Suiseiseki.

─ ¿Dónde está aquella pinza que estaba usando ayer para armar el barco? No lo encuentro por ninguna parte.

─ ¿Y yo qué voy a saber? No tengo interés por esos pasatiempos tan raros en que desperdicias inútilmente tu vida-desu.

─ ¿Pinzas? ¿Se refieren a estas-nano? ─ Hinaichigo muestra lo que estaba señalando, y Jun asiente emocionado ─ Ah, lo estaba usando para abrir el cofre donde tengo mis juguetes. Es que Shinku no me dijo dónde dejó guardada la llave-nano.

El chico recibe, devastado, la pinza dañada y deformada de manos de Hinaichigo. Sentía en ese momento que su día había comenzado verdaderamente mal, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que llevarse una mano a la frente de manera lenta y sufrida.

─ Esto tiene que ser una mala broma.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Y así concluimos con el cuarto capítulo de esta historia. Para el próximo me enfocaré todavía más en la nueva situación que Shinku y Suigintou van a tener que afrontar, sin garantías de salir bien de allí. En fin, así lo dejo por hoy y me despido hasta el próximo capítulo.

Hasta otra


	5. Dos cabezas desunidas

Otro capítulo para esta historia de Rozen Maiden, y a ver qué tal les parece. Como ya saben (pero por alguna razón mucha gente insiste cada vez que suben sus historias en donde sea), Rozen Maiden no me pertenece y todo eso.

**Dos cabezas desunidas**

Shinku y Suigintou se encontraba en el comedor de aquella casa desconocida, rodeadas por seis de las muñecas creadas por Enju. Sólo Kokuyoseiki no estaba sentada, pues estaba sirviendo los platos para así empezar a comer.

La sensación de estar ambas rodeadas por muñecas extrañas y potencialmente hostiles era realmente desagradable. Desgraciadamente no había manera alguna de que pudieran huir o buscar ayuda. Estaban completamente cercadas en territorio enemigo.

─ Aquí tienen todas: Sopa de guisantes y zanahoria ─ dice Kokuyouseki, la cual usaba un delantal floreado, al momento de servir todos los platos.

─ Ya es hora de comer-kashira ─ dice Garuda con la cuchara en la mano antes de que le sea servida la sopa.

─ ¿No hay hamburguesas floradas para el desayuno? ─ objeta Shinku.

─ ¿No podemos comernos el postre primero? ─ dice Suigintou.

─ Esas dos están despreciando tu desayuno, Kokuyou. Su ingratitud no tiene límites-nano ─ le dice Kiichigo a Kokuyouseki con un tono de hostilidad dirigido a Shinku y Suigintou.

─ Empezamos mal hace rato, y ahora avanzamos peor ─ dice Pinku con decepción y enojo.

─ ¿Están todas seguras de que no podemos romperlas? ─ dice Aotenjou con malicia.

─ Si no quieren comerse la sopa, pues nadie las obliga a hacerlo ─ dice Keikotou molesta ─. Kokuyou, vamos a repartirnos esa ración, y estas dos intrusas que pasen hambre, por ofender nuestra manera de desayunar.

─ Pues ganas no me faltan-desu ─ dice disgustada la más alta de las Enju Maiden.

Shinku y Suigintou notaban que el ambiente se tornaba más hostil que antes. Lo que habían dicho había causado un tremendo disgusto en las Enju Maiden. Sabían que no tenían oportunidad alguna en una pelea de siete contra ellas dos atrapadas en el cuerpo de una, por lo que Shinku toma la cuchara sin decir nada más, pero cuando estaba por llevarse a la boca el caldo, su mano de pronto se descontrola y parece querer ir a la boca de Suigintou, pero el esfuerzo de voluntad de Shinku hace que la mano se detenga y termine por botar el contenido completo.

─ ¿Qué crees que haces, estúpida? ─ se queja Suigintou ─ Yo soy la que debe comer primero.

─ Tú sólo eres una invasora. Este es mi cuerpo y debo ser yo la que coma ─ dice Shinku con enojo.

─ ¿A quién llamas invasora, basura?

Shinku hace un nuevo esfuerzo por comer, pero también Suigintou se disputa la sopa, lo que hace que cada cucharada que tome la rubia termine siendo botada sobre la mesa y el suelo, y ambas se pelean e insultan por el control del cuerpo. Las Enju Maiden se quedaban mirando todo, sin saber muy bien si reírse por lo cómica de la pelea o enfurecerse por manchar la mesa y el suelo que tanto se habían esmerado juntas en limpiar.

─ Que conste que esas dos torpes limpian todo ─ señala Aotenjou, a lo que todas asienten.

─ Pasamos todo el día de ayer limpiando el suelo, que casi me rompo un par de dedos en el proceso, para que esas dos lo ensucien con sus juegos ridículos ─ se lamenta Pinku.

─ Mi sopa... Mi gran especialidad, convertida en un ridículo juego de esas dos... ─ dice Kokuyouseki, agarrando con fuerza su delantal.

* * *

**Casa Sakurada**

Jun estaba intentando nuevamente armar el barco dentro de la botella, y nuevamente había avanzado bien, mientras que Hinaichigo, Suiseiseki y Souseiseki se lo quedaban mirando, si bien no era como si fuese muy entretenido aquello.

─ ¿Quieres que te ayudemos-nano? ─ dice Hinaichigo alzando la mano.

─ No ─ es la seca respuesta del chico.

─ ¿Quieres que te ayudemos-nano? ─ vuelve a preguntar la pequeña francesa.

─ No.

─ ¿Quieres que te ayudemos-nano? ─ pregunta Hinaichigo por tercera vez.

─ No.

─ ¿Quieres que te ayudemos-nano?

─ No ─ ya Jun empezaba a perder la paciencia.

─ ¿Te vas a comer ese pastel-desu?

─ No...

─ Entonces más para mí-desu ─ Suiseiseki salta sobre el plato de pastel que Nori habìa dejado para Jun, para acto seguido comérselo.

─ ¡Devuelve eso, muñeca del demonio! ─ ordena Jun mientras salta sobre Suiseiseki, pero es fácilmente esquivado.

─ Tù dijiste que no querías, y no se vale retractarse-desu.

─ ¡Tú estabas haciendo trampa mientras estaba distraído...!

─ Excusas, puras excusas-desu.

Souseiseki suspira mientras ve la pelea entre su hermana y Jun. Estaba la mar de aburrida, así que se levanta, a lo que Hinaichigo la imita.

─ ¿Vas a ver la televisión-nano?

─ Así es. Tal parece que es lo único que hay por hacer por el momento ─ responde Souseiseki mientras sale de la habitación junto a Hinaichigo.

─ ¿Crees que empiece el programa de Kun-kun-nano?

─ Creo que sí. Ya casi es hora para que empiece, y Nori está haciendo té para amenizar el momento ─ la respuesta de Souseiseki hace que Hinaichigo se ponga contenta y dé saltos.

Y mientras la cuarta y la sexta Rozen Maiden se retiran de allí, Suiseiseki sigue esquivando a Jun por un rato, hasta que de pronto se detienen. Antes de siquiera dirigirse la palabra, ya ambos estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo, lo cual los deja un tanto preocupados, aunque desde un enfoque un tanto diferente.

─ ¿Crees que Shinku y Suigintou estén bien rodeadas por aquellas muñecas que se supone son enemigas de las Rozen Maiden?

─ Ese hombre, Enju, dio órdenes claras de que no dañaran a Shinku ni a Suigintou, al menos no tanto como para romperlas-desu ─ responde Suiseiseki con seriedad ─. No. A mí lo que realmente me preocupa es el hecho de que ambas tengan que compartir un cuerpo-desu.

─ ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

─ Jun, tú sabes como yo que ellas no podrían ser más diferentes en su forma de pensar, a pesar de que algunas similitudes comparten ─ Suiseiseki se acerca un poco a la ventana ─. He escuchado que dos cabezas son mejor que una, pero en el caso de ellas dos el refrán pasa a estar completamente apartado de la realidad. No van a ser capaces de coordinarse al momento de compartir un cuerpo-desu. Un cuerpo sin na mente única o unificada puede convertirse en la madre del caos mismo: Un cuerpo con cero cabezas-desu.

─ ¿Tú crees que el problema pueda llegar tan lejos, Suiseiseki?

─ Ninguna de las dos está aquí, por lo que me corresponde a mí ser la responsable del grupo-desu, y por esa razón es que lo he estado pensando, y es la única conclusión a la que puedo llegar con respecto a ese tema-desu.

─ Es bastante factible lo que dices, Suiseiseki, pero realmente me gustaría que estés equivocada en eso.

─ Yo también, Jun. También yo quiero estar equivocada-desu. Esas dos ya empiezan a preocuparme-desu. Ser la líder encargada de las Rozen Maiden es un trabajo bastante aburrido-desu.

─ ¿La líder, tú?

Antes de que Jun fuese capaz de decir o hacer nada más, Suiseiseki le da una patada en la pierna, dejándolo quejándose de dolor mientras ella se retira de allí. Ya debía de haber empezado el programa.

* * *

**Casa de Tomoe**

─ Vaya problema. Se ha roto un botón...

Tomoe tenía entre sus dedos uno de los botones de su uniforme escolar. Dicho botón estaba partido en dos, posiblemente había sido sometido a mucha presión, aunque Tomoe no le veía mucho sentido, especialmente tomando en cuenta que ese botón iba en la parte de su pecho, el cual no había crecido tanto para tensarlo. De hecho, el uniforme le había resultado ligeramente holgado hasta hace poco. Pensando en alguna otra razón, bien podría haber sido golpeado cada vez que el uniforme era lavado, aunque tampoco eso tenía mucho sentido, pues eso tendría que aplicar para todos los demás botones.

─ Supongo que no tiene sentido mortificarse. Voy a tener que pasar esta tarde por la tienda de Enju para comprar botones de repuesto. Pero por ahora mejor me dedico a limpiar mi habitación.

* * *

**Taller de Enju**

Shinku estaba limpiando el suelo, valiéndose de un cepillo de mano para tal labor. Cerca de allí estaban las siete Enju Maiden, las cuales no le quitaban el ojo de encima y estaban con un gesto hostil contra ella y Suigintou, la cual estaba bastante molesta por la suerte que le había tocado.

─ No debería estar aquí, pegada a ti como si fuera un chicle. No sé cómo es que tuve que acabar así...

─ Cierra la boca, Suigintou. Esto también es tu culpa ─ responde Shinku ─. A mí tampoco me agrada nada tener que aguantar tu cabeza junto a la mía por tanto tiempo. Esto es un infierno...

─ ¿Quieren hacer el favor de limpiar más y hablar menos-kashira? Escucharlas me produce muchísima jaqueca-kashira ─ dice Garuda cruzada de brazos.

Shinku y Suigintou gruñen. Les desagradaba en demasía que una muñeca enemiga les diese órdenes, y más el hecho de tener que callar para evitar meterse en serios problemas. Las Enju Maiden también estaban de muy mal humor mientras vigilaban que la limpieza fuese completa y efectiva.

─ Esto es un fastidio. Me tendré que perder la reposición de hoy de La Despechada, y todo por culpa de esas dos ─ dice Barasuishou cruzada de brazos.

─ ¿Pero en el otro capítulo no habían resuelto aquel asunto de los hermanos que resultaron no ser hermanos? ─ cuestiona Keikotou.

─ Pero todavía falta saber quién es el padre del bebé que espera Hikari, y Koichi tiene que decidir si se queda con Kasumi o con Haruka.

─ Dicho en otras palabras, lo bueno de la novela todavía no ha terminado-nano ─ dice Kiichigo.

─ Yo les dije que había que instalar el reproductor ese para grabar los programas que no podemos ver-desu ─ dice Kokuyouseki ─. Pero este no es momento para andar hablando tonterías. No podemos quitarle el ojo de encima a esas dos-desu.

Shinku y Suigintou chistan de frustración. Las Enju Maiden no iban a distraerse para darles oportunidad a huír, o siquiera esconderse de ellas. Suigintou alza sutilmente la mirada, tratando de hallar la manera de deshacerse de aquellas muñecas, pero desgraciadamente no encuentra nada.

─ No debería estar aquí limpiando pisos. Debería estar en casa, bebiendo té y viendo el episodio de hoy del detective Kun-kun ─ refunfuña Shinku molesta.

─ Ahí vas otra vez ─ dice Suigintou con fastidio.

─ Y todo esto es tu culpa, Suigintou.

─ ¿La culpa de quién? ─ Suigintou mira ofendida y furiosa a Shinku ─ Por si no te has dado cuenta, la culpa es realmente tuya. Nada de esto estaría pasando si te hubieras rendido y entregado tu Rosa Mística.

─ Sigue soñando, desgraciada.

Suigintou reacciona, tratando de hacer que la mano de Shinku que tenía el cepillo le diera en la cara a Shinku, pero la rubia reacciona a tiempo y trata de hacer que el cepillo diese con el rostro de Suigintou. En medio del caótico forcejeo, la otra mano de Shinku se resbala, haciendo que ambas cabezas caigan directamente con la pequeña cubeta de agua y jabón, desparramando todo el contenido mientras que las dos cabezas se llenaban de jabón. Las Enju Maiden miran todo con profundo disgusto.

─ ¿Qué acaban de hacer, estúpidas? ─ dice Keikotou llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

─ Esas dos están pidiendo una buena paliza ─ dice Aotenjou apretando los puños

* * *

**Hospital**

Megu estaba asomada por la ventana, y Kirakishou estaba parada sobre la cama de la chica, haciendo una serie de ejercicios. Megu no entendía cuál era el sentido de que una muñeca, estando hecha básicamente de porcelana y no poseer masa muscular alguna, haga ejercicio.

─ Kira-san, ¿haces esto para ser fuerte y tratar de ganar el juego de Alice que menciona de vez en cuando Tenshi-san?

─ No, yo no necesito hacer esto para pelearme con nadie ─ responde Kirakishou sin dejar de hacer sus ejercicios ─. Simplemente quiero conservar la dote más trascendental que puede existir para que una chica tenga el porte perfecto.

─ ¿El porte perfecto? ─ Megu se acerca a su cama, dejándose llevar por la curiosidad ─ ¿Me estás diciendo que haces estos ejercicios para perfeccionar tu elegancia?

─ ¿Elegancia? No, no me refiero a la elegancia ─ la respuesta de Kirakishou confunde un poco a Megu ─. Es innegable que la elegancia tiene mucha importancia en la belleza externa de una chica, y tiempos han habido en que aquello era trascendental para tales efectos, pero si nos remitimos a los estándares contemporaneos, la elegancia ya no es el factor más importante.

─ ¿Y entonces qué es, Kira-san? ¿Qué es aquello de lo que hablas?

─ Me refiero a la suculencia, niña ─ la respuesta de Kirakishou deja sin palabras a la chica ─. Las interpretaciones modernas de belleza física señalan a las mujeres suculentas y bien proporcionadas como las más hermosas ¿Alguna vez has escuchado acerca de las medidas PCC, o sobre el 90-60-90?

─ Lo del 90-60-90 sí lo escuché, aunque no sé lo que eso significa, y las medidas PCC no tengo ni idea de qué es.

Kirakishou sonríe traviesamente, pues ya veía que podría contarle muchísimas cosas a Megu.

─ PCC es el acrónimo de "Pecho, Cintura y Caderas", y el 90-60-90 hace alusión precisamente a esas medidas como "perfectas" para muchos jueces de certámenes públicos televisados. Claro que las medidas perfectas en realidad son subjetivas, y a causa de ello tienden a variar de una persona a otra, siendo que algunas personas quieren pechos grandes o una planitud de valle, que si una cintura de gordis o pequeña como si fuese una Barbie, que si un trasero de nueva puberta o que cada nalga no quepa en ambas manos, y también cuenta la firmeza y la dureza de cada parte del cuerpo, que si la cara, el cabello, la palidez o el matiz saturado de la piel, incluso las uñas cuentan... Puede que haya quien no quiera importancia a nada de esto, pero son muchas las maneras y combinaciones existentes para interpretar la belleza ideal, y tú podrías determinar cómo quieres ser, al menos antes de morir. Te lo dice Kirakishou, la más suculenta de todas las Rozen Maiden.

Megu estaba boquiabierta. Las palabras de Kirakishou habían significado una auténtica revelación para ella, aparte que aquello empezaba a darle una idea bastante interesante. La última Rozen Maiden no lo sabía todavía, pero había pulsado un botón dentro de la cabeza de Megu.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Otro pequeño avance para esta historia, poniendo sobre la mesa algunos elementos más para la aventura que conforma el fanfic, aunque sería más correcto decir "las aventuras", al ver que la historia se desarrolla con varios escenarios a la vez. En fin, les dejo por lo pronto, y ojalá que no venga a darme cuenta que se portaron mal xD.

Hasta otra


	6. La gran oportunidad de escape

Nuevo capítulo para esta historia que espero y les esté gustando hasta ahora. Como bien saben, Rozen Maiden le pertenece a PEACH-PIT, que ojalá saquen la tercera temporada del metaverso anime de la serie, o que saquen una versión anime de Rozen Maiden Zero, aunque sé que pido bastante, pues ya lo habrían hecho si tuvieran la intención. En fin, no los entretengo más y les dejo este capítulo para marcar mi retorno después de mi aislamiento.

**La gran oportunidad de escape**

Hinaichigo, Suiseiseki, Soueiseki y Kanaria estaban ayudando a Nori hacer galletas para llevarle a Shinku y Suigintou, puesto que Nori se preocupaba por la rubia. Desde luego que Jun iba a ser quien haga el envío, pero mientras esperaba a que las galletas estén listas, pues se quedaba en su habitación para cumplir de una vez por todas aquel reto infernal de armar el barco dentro de la botella. Kanaria hace un esfuerzo tremendo por darle forma a la masa que le había sido asignada, pero fallaba en el proceso.

─ Si quieres te ayudo a darles forma de animalitos-nano ─ ofrece Hinachigo, aunque sus galletas no eran precisamente una excelencia estética.

─ Quiero seguir intentando. En algún momento me deben salir bien-kashira ─ le responde la italiana.

─ Son apenas unas niñas. Definitivamente no me debería sorprender-desu ─ dice Suiseiseki mientras negaba divertida ─. A ver, que voy a tener que hacerme cargo de enseñarles...

─ Nop. Prefiero que Hinaichigo me diga-kashira ─ corta Kanaria.

Suiseiseki se enoja mientras ve a Kanaria hablando con Hinaichigo, ambas pasando por alto completamente su ofrecimiento de consejos para hacer galletas más estilizadas. Souseiseki por su parte no quería amargarse demasiado la vida y sigue en lo suyo, ya casi acabando con toda la masa que Nori le había asignado para hacer las galletas.

─ Míralo por este lado, Suiseiseki: Ellas saben que la forma de sus galletas no es la mejor, pero se divierten en el proceso y el sabor no es tan malo ─ le dice su gemela sin apartar la mirada de su labor ─. Shinku en cambio hace las galletas terriblemente mal y con pleno convencimiento de estarlo haciendo bien.

─ Ahí te doy toda la razón-desu ─ cede finalmente la gemela mayor antes de volver a lo suyo ─. Pero igual hubiese quedado genial tratar de convertirme en referente, liderarlas con un gran ejemplo-desu.

─ Sólo sé tú. Con eso creo que tendrás suficiente para lograrlo.

Suiseiseki ríe algo entretenida. Souseiseki podía mostrarse seria y constantemente tratando que ella no se exceda en lo que hace, pero por otro lado admitía sus dotes para estar al frente cuando hacía falta. Eso la animaba bastante.

Hinaichigo y Kanaria por su parte seguían haciendo garabatos con sus respectivas masas, aunque el verdadero enfoque de ellas, la razón por la que ni siquiera consideraron la ayuda de Suiseiseki, era que querían hablar sólo entre ellas acerca del plan de la fiesta de Mitsu.

─ ¿Cuándo será que hagamos la fiesta de cumpleaños que dijo Micchan-nano?

─ Estuvo pensando bastante, pero Micchan decidió que lo celebraremos en tres días. Precisamente será el día en que Micchan y yo nos conocimos-kashira ─ susurra Kanaria ─. No será sino a última hora que ella quiera que invitemos a todas, y supongo que así dará tiempo para que Shinku y Suigintou lleguen también a tiempo-kashira.

─ Ya veo. Micchan realmente piensa muy bien en todo-nano.

─ Tú lo has dicho-kashira.

* * *

**Tienda de Enju**

─ ...y entonces la señora estaba allí, quejándose, y otras personas van hasta ella para socorrerla, pensando que le estaba doliendo algo, que se había llevado un golpe bastante terrible, pero la señora chillaba como cerdo herido porque en realiad sólo quería ir al baño-kashira ─ relataba Garuda, y las demás Enju Maiden se echaban a reír.

─ Los humanos realmente son un caso único. De tan estúpidos que son terminan volviéndose interesantes ─ opina Keikotou en cuanto para de reír.

─ Otou-sama y Shirosaki me han conseguido algunos atuendos a mi medida para que así pueda salir a la calle sin levantar sospechas-desu ─ comenta Kokuyouseki ─. Eso me alivia muchísimo. Una cosa es viajar por el campo N, pero otra es merodear por las calles, y ahí sí no tengo las mismas libertades que ustedes por mi tamaño, pero al menos me podré disfrazar y hacerme pasar por una de esas jovencitas de secundaria que frecuentemente vienen por aquí.

─ Pero igual están tus coyunturas. Necesitarías medias largas, guantes, y también mangas largas, en caso de que no se te den los guantes ─ señala Barasuishou ─. En todo caso quisiera verte salir de esa manera. Quizás logres llegar a ese sitio llamado "escuela", y con tus excursiones allí podrías explicarnos cómo es ese lugar.

─ Estoy completamente de acuerdo con esa propuesta-nano ─ apoya Kiichigo.

Muy apartadas de aquella charla que tenían las Enju Maiden estaban Shinku y Suigintou, las cuales no se podían confiar por aquella charla, pues sabían que las estaban vigilando de forma implacable. También estaba el hecho de que, por la falta de coordinación entre ellas, no tenían manera de escapar en caso de que la oportunidad se les presente ¿Qué les quedaba por hacer? La respuesta que se planteaban ambas era echarse la culpa mutuamente.

─ No quiero estar más en este basurero. No aguanto más tiempo aquí ─ dice Suigintou.

─ Me extraña que hables de basurero, porque tu campo N es uno ─ echa en cara Shinku.

─ ¿Quieres que te arranque la cabeza?

─ ¿Te la arranco yo primero?

Las manos de Shinku empiezan a moverse erráticamente de un lado a otro, puesto que ambas pretendían estrangular a la otra. Shinku y Suigintou se miraban con rabia. Estar unidas de aquella manera les parecía muchísimo peor que estar confinadas en aquella tienda, rodeadas de enemigas bastante peligrosas. En medio de todo el forcejeo entre ambas, al final se caen de la silla y empiezan a rodar por el suelo, peleando con mayor ahínco que antes, aunque eso a las Enju Maiden no les agradaba nada aquella actitud, especialmente por el lugar en que se encontraban.

─ ¿Ustedes siguen negadas a aprender la lección? ─ se les acerca Aotenjou con una mirada oscura ─ Tal parece que tendremos que desarmarlas para que se queden quietas. Es una lástima que tengamos prohibido hacerlo.

─ Pero todavía podríamos atarlas y amordazarlas-kashira ─ propone Garuda.

─ Pero Shinku y Suigintou no estaban prestando atención a Aotenjou y Garuda. Seguían enfrascadas en la pelea que estaban teniendo, cuando sienten que algo las amenazaba, y al levantar la mirada notan que Keikotou apuntaba con su espada a la cabeza de Shinku, y Pinku apuntaba con su pistola a Suigintou.

─ Las dos... ─ dice Pinku.

─ ...se calman ─ completa Keikotou.

Shinku y Suigintou se quedan calladas por un momento. Nuevamente las Enju Maiden daban a entender lo irritables que estaban. Ambas aprietan los dientes por la frustración que sentían. Aquella situación definitivamente las ponía bastante malas.

En ese momento todas las muñecas escuchan que alguien había entrado a la tienda, siendo Shirosaki quien se dirige al recibidor para atender a quien sea que haya llegado. Shinku y Suigintou se levantan lentamente, evidentemente intimidadas ante la postura de Pinku y Keikotou, que seguían en su plan de no estar jugando.

─ Disculpen, pero necesitamos botones ─ se acerca Shirosaki ─ ¿Podrían ir a buscar algunos botones? Se me olvidó llenar las cajitas de muestras.

─ Ni modo. Tendremos que ir, pues son muchos modelos de botones los que hay ─ dice Barasuishou ─. Shirosaki, encárgate de las forasteras, pues necesitaremos ir todas a buscar los distintos tipos de botones que tenemos en el almacén.

─ Un rato lejos de esas dos, me encanta la idea-nano ─ dice Kiichigo con una pequeña sonrisa.

─ Pierdan cuidado. Estaré aquí y las vigilo ─ asegura Shirosaki.

Las Enju Maiden deciden entonces retirarse y dejan atrás a Shinku y Suigintou. Se las notaba bastante complacidas por no tener que vigilarlas, y éstas por su parte también sentían un gran alivio por no tener que lidiar con la compañía de esas siete amenazas. Aunque por otro lado, tener cerca a la forma humana de Laplace no les resultaba demasiado alentador.

─ ¿Qué es lo que pretendes, conejo? ─ dice Shinku.

─ Exactamente lo que dije, que traigan botones ─ responde Shirosaki con simpleza ─. Ustedes dos son muy desconfiadas y malpensadas, y eso resulta bastante negativo, y no lo digo por mí, sino por ustedes.

─ ¿Qué pretendes, Laplace? ─ es Suigintou quien insiste.

─ Atender a un cliente. Las doncellas cautivas en esta ocasión no resultan lo bastante llamativas para que el feroz dragón las mire siquiera.

Shinku frunce el ceño. Eso significaba que Laplace en realidad no estaba interesado en ellas, aunque eso no las convencía del todo. Shirosaki se dirige nuevamente al recibidor, y las dos muñecas salen junto a él, queriendo aprovechar la oportunidad para tantear alguna oportunidad de escape.

* * *

**Recepción**

Tomoe estaba echando un ojo a los diferentes hilos que se exhibían en las vidrieras. Todos le parecían bastante bonitos, y se planteaba la posibilidad de comprar algunos de distintos colores para la próxima semana. En eso se acerca Shirosaki, el cual tenía una sonrisa educada y sobria.

─ En estos momentos están buscando los botones que necesita. Sólo será un par de minutos.

─ Podría dejarlo para mañana si les resulto mucha presión. No tengo tanta prisa ─ le responde la chica.

─ No es presión, es un error de inventario. Pensé que los estantes estaban bien abastecidos y no procuré revisarlos esta mañana.

Tomoe se encoge de hombros y vuelve la mirada a los hilos, cuando escucha algo inusual y se encuentra con Shinku y Suigintou. Se lleva una sorpresa al ver que sus cabezas estaban coincidiendo en un mismo cuerpo, lo que le hacía preguntarse qué había pasado con ellas. En todo caso le parecía rarísima la cosa, pero igual se acerca a ellas para averiguar.

─ ¿Por qué están así? Explíquenme lo que pasó.

─ Pues básicamente estábamos peleando hasta que nos ocurrió un accidente, y entonces el cuerpo de Suigintou se rompió y la trajeron aquí para que la repararan, pero me usaron a mí para conectar su cabeza ─ responde Shinku con tono aburrido.

─ Nada de esto habría pasado si te hubieras dado por vencida, Shinku. Era más que obvio que yo iba a vencerte hasta que pasó aquello ─ responde la muñeca prusiana.

─ ¿Tú, vencerme a mí? Eso sí que es gracioso, Suigintou.

─ Vamos, no deberían pelearse, que claramente están en una situación adversa ─ media la chica con tranquilidad, y las dos muñecas se la quedan viéndola ─. Es de notar que están en problemas. Podría intentar ayudarlas, pero ya les digo que no sé cómo...

─ ¿Podrías llevarnos con Jun? ─ propone la rubia ─ Me gustaría bastante exigirle una buena explicación de por qué me usó como sacrificio para que Suigintou tuviera un cuerpo al cual parasitar...

─ ¿A quién llamas parásito, basura?

─ El caso es que necesitamos ayuda, Tomoe. Hay siete muñecas locas de atar que nos tienen prisioneras en este lugar, y no nos piensan dejar ir para exigirles explicaciones a los demás.

Antes de que Tomoe llegase, aparecen las Enju Maiden con varias cajas a cuestas. Al menos Shinku ni se equivocaba ni mentía al señalar que ella y Suigintou tenían que convivir con siete muñecas. Tomoe sabía de los problemas que existían entre Barasuishou y las Rozen Maiden, y saber ahora de la existencia de más muñecas aparte de Barasuishou hacía ver todavía más compleja la situación. Ve que aquellas muñecas estaban haciendo entrega de las cajas a Shirosaki, por lo que decide tomar la oportunidad de cargar a Shinku y a Suigintou.

─ Las ayudaré a llegar con Sakurada-kun, pero luego decidirá él si tendrán que volver o no.

─ Ya de esos detalles nos haremos cargo ─ asegura Suigintou.

Tomoe asiente, y rápidamente sale de allí, aprovechando la distracción del resto de los presentes.

─ Y ahí tienes todos los modelos de botones que aquí se venden-desu ─ dice Kokuyouseki luego de colaborar con el llenado de los estantes ─. Para la próxima debes ser más precavido, que esta tarea no es nuestra-desu.

─ Lo sé, y siento las molestias ocasionadas ─ responde el conejo humanoide.

─ ¿Y dónde están esas dos? ─ observa Keikotou ─ Hace un rato había llegado a verlas. No creo que simplemente se hayan evaporado.

─ Tal vez se fueron con esa chica con la que hablaban-nano ─ sugiere Kiichigo.

─ Así no hay manera de hacer bien nuestro trabajo ─ Pinku se lleva una mano a la frente ─. Desvivirnos por estar vigilándolas es un verdadero infierno, y ahora vamos a tener que buscarlas.

─ Enju-sensei se enfurecerá si llega a descubrir eso ─ dice Shirosaki ─. Habrá que ir tras ellas y recuperarlas como sea.

─ Tú quédate aquí, que de eso nos encargamos nosotras ─ dice Aotenjou.

─ ¡Formación Enju Maiden! ─ grita Barasuishou, y todas se juntan a su alrededor ─ ¡Vamos a darles una lección que nunca van a olvidar!

─ ¡Sí, vamos a traerlas de vuelta, y cuando otou-sama repare completamente a Suigintou y haya cobrado su trabajo, las romperemos a ambas a golpes-kashira! ─ dice Garuda sonriente.

─ Ahora sí tenemos un buen plan para darles a entender a esas dos que en nuestro hogar nosotras ponemos las reglas-nano ─ dice Kiichigo.

─ Vayan ustedes primero a seguirlas, que yo debo cambiarme y ponerme algo que me ayude a no llamar la atención en la calle-desu ─ dice Kokuyouseki.

─ Muy bien, aunque esperamos capturar a esas dos lo antes posible ─ dice Aotenjou.

Acto seguido Keikotou, Garuda, Aotenjou, Pinku, Kiichigo y Barasuishou salen de la tienda, mientras que Laplace se queda mirando a Kokuyouseki dirigirse a la habitación de las muñecas. Como no iba a participar en la persecución de Shinku y Suigintou, lo único que tenía por hacer era revisar por sí mismo el inventario. Ya sabía que se metería en problemas con Enju por aquel descuido, así que debía procurar no permitir que más problemas así tuvieran lugar.

─ Trabajar en una tienda es bastante exigente... ─ dice para sí mismo.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Sí, el capítulo queda hasta aquí, por lo que la continuación, la persecución, deberá esperar hasta la próxima ocasión. Nos veremos pronto.

Hasta otra


	7. Las fugitivas

Antes de empezar con este nuevo capítulo quiero dirigir mis más cordiales saludos para todos/as ustedes, quienes pasan por aquí y leen las fumadas que he venido subiendo hasta el momento. Ahora sí, empecemos.

**Las fugitivas**

Tomoe se había ido en su bicicleta para llegar así más rápido a la casa de Jun, pero un par de manzanas más adelante aparecen Aotenjou y Garuda, las cuales se notaban bastante furiosas.

─ Cielos, esa persecución ha sido bastante brece ─ dice Tomoe para sí misma.

─ Danos a Shinku y Suigintou, y prometemos que no habrá represalias ─ dice Aotenjou.

─ ¡No le hagas caso, Tomoe! ─ dice Shinku.

─ ¡Arróllalas si es necesario, pero no queremos regresar a ese basurero! ─ dice Suigintou.

Tomoe suspira. Hacía bastante poco se vino a meter en problemas, cuando todo lo que quería era comprar un botón para su uniforme. Sabía que las cosas se pondrían feas como siguiese así, pero tampoco quería entregar a Shinku y Suigintou. Necesitaba urgentemente una solución al problema que tenía. Y es entonces que se decide.

─ Lo siento mucho, pero tengo que llevarlas con Sakurada-kun para que les explique qué hacían con ustedes, pues al parecer ellas fueron llevadas sin su consentimiento.

─ Eso a nosotras nos tiene sin cuidado-kashira ─ dice Garuda con fastidio ─. Nosotras tampoco las queremos más tiempo en nuestro hogar, pero tenemos órdenes que acatar de parte de otou-sama, y nuestro deber es cumplirlas como sea-kashira.

En ese punto Tomoe no sabía qué más hacer para convencer a aquellas dos muñecas para dejarla ir con Shinku y Suigintou. No tenía idea de que las Enju Maiden fueran tan rectas en el cumplimiento de su deber, cuales leales soldados a las órdenes de Enju. Eso sólo le dejaba una opción de acción que no había querido llevar a cabo.

─ Shinku, sostente lo más fuerte que puedas.

Tomoe da media vuelta con la bicicleta y acelera a fondo, y Aotenjou y Garuda se escandalizan ante esa reacción.

─ ¡Está huyendo-kashira!

─ Menos mal que las demás ya tienen sus posiciones fijadas, Garuda. No les van a perder el rastro.

Garuda y Aotenjou levantan la mirada, y notan que las demás, desde el techo, reanudan la persecución. Y como ellas no podían quedarse atrás, también proceden a seguir a Tomoe.

* * *

**Hospital**

─ ¿Estás segura de que esto realmente funciona, Kira-san?

─ Hay quienes argumentan que sí, y hay otros que creen que eso no sirve, pero la sabiduría popular no se cuestiona, niña ─ responde Kirakishou desde la ventana ─. Tienes que pasarte todo el día masajeándote los pechos para que su crecimiento alcance el máximo de su potencial. Casi nadie te podrá dar una explicación racional de por qué eso funciona ni será capaz de refutarlo de manera válida, pero igual tira para delante y hazte los masajes. Esto es como el cuento de que con música clásica las plantas crecen más rápido: Casi nadie sabe si eso es válido o no científicamente, pero igual van a ello sin importar nada.

Megu asiente con la vista fija en Kirakishou, a la espera de que la última de las siete muñecas le enseñe cómo es que se debe proceder para masajearse el pecho. Kirakishou toma aire profundamente, y entonces lleva las manos a su propio pecho para empezar a apretar con suavidad. A primera vista Megu no notaba nada extraordinario, pero sabía que en esa simple acción se escondía el secreto que Kirakishou pretendía revelarle.

─ Esto es lo único que tienes que hacer, Megu. Aprovechas tus ratos libres y te los aprietas y masajeas. Procura no hacerlo con mucha fuerza, pues el objetivo obviamente no es hacer que tus pechos revienten ni generarle lesiones, sino que crezcan en un buen estado.

─ Con que es así que se hacer ─ Megu procede entonces a agarrarse el pecho ─. Supongo que también tiene que ver la genética y la alimentación, ¿no?

─ Supuestamente sí, pero igual hazlo, que te dije que esto es para llevar al máximo el potencial que puedas tener.

Aquello era lo que necesitaba Megu para sentirse inspirada. Empieza a masajear su pecho a la par que lo hacía Kirakishou, y ella asentía para señalarle que lo estaba haciendo bien.

─ Kira-san, ¿se puede salir a mitad de estos ejercicios?

─ De poder, puedes, pero no es lo más decoroso que puedas hacer en público ─ responde Kirakishou.

─ Eso a mí no me importa mucho. Casi todas las noches de los fines de semana me paseo desnuda por los pasillos, y muy poco me importa lo que las enfermeras y los demás enfermos me digan. Esto en comparación no es nada.

─ Bueno, igual reitero que eso lo haces a riesgo propio. A mí ni me menciones si te metes en problemas, y si llegas a sentir molestia o dolor de tanto apretarte, lo recomendable es que pares de inmediato. Hazlo con responsabilidad para que puedas disfrutar más del resultado.

─ De acuerdo. Y una cosa más ¿tengo que hacer conteo de esto?

─ No es obligatorio, pero puedes hacerlo si sientes que así lo harás mejor.

Megu se ríe mientras se levanta y se va de allí sin descuidar el nuevo ejercicio que Kirakishou le acababa de enseñar, y ésta pasa de la ventana a la cama. La muñeca se estira un poco y luego se lleva una mano al mentón.

─ Esa niña, viendo que va a su propio ritmo, pues no me extrañaría que pase cualquier cosa. Bueno, tengo que regresar unos minutos a mi campo N. Tengo que traerme mis cosas para tomar el sol, si tanto tiempo me debo quedar aquí.

* * *

**Casa de Mitsu**

Hinaichigo y Kanaria estaban nuevamente en la sala para hablar sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños que había planteado la médium de la segunda. Hinaichigo se emociona al saber que Mitsu ya había comprado todos los suplementos necesarios para la celebración. Las muñecas mismas tuvieron la oportunidad de revisar la lista entera, no pudiendo evitar pegar brincos de emoción al saber que tenían la fiesta bastante cerca.

─ ¿Qué más necesitamos para la fiesta-nano?

─ Pues supongo que elaborar las invitaciones para que así todas vengan-kashira ─ responde Kanaria al tomar algunas tarjetas ─. Micchan también dijo que seria buena idea invitar a los médiums, para que de ese modo la alegría sea mayor-kashira.

Hinaichigo aplaude contenta, y entonces las dos se reparten las tarjetas para así empezar a escribirlas, aunque...

─ Kana, ¿cómo se escribe Jun?

─ No lo sabes tú y lo voy a saber yo-kashira ─ responde Kanaria de manera irónica ─. Aunque pensándolo bien, tampoco yo sé cómo es que se escribe el nombre de Micchan. Debería preguntarle-kashira.

─ Sí. Hina también debería preguntarle para ver si ella me ayuda a escribir los nombres de Jun y Tomoe-nano.

Ambas muñecas se bajan de las sillas y se dirigen hasta la habitación de Mitsu. Kanaria toca la puerta, pero no obtiene una respuesta inmediata, sólo un chillido de fondo, como si Mitsu hubiese sido pillada por alguien. Hinaichigo y Kanaria intercambian miradas, extrañadas por aquello.

─ ¿Qué está pasando-nano?

─ Ni idea.

La puerta se abre con apuro, apareciendo Mitsu con la cara bastante roja y las manos ligeramente temblorosas. Baja la mirada y se encuentra con las dos muñecas.

─ Hina, Kana ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

─ ¿Estabas llorando? ─ dice Kanaria.

─ N-no... quiero decir que sí. Es que me acordé de una película bastante triste que vi hace tiempo, y por eso no pude evitar llorar. Pero pasen y díganme lo que ocurre.

Hinaichigo y Kanaria estaban extrañadísimas con esa respuesta. Puede que Mitsu estuviese bastante roja, y de paso encuentran algunos pañuelos desechables que Mitsu se apresura en recoger, pero Mitsu no estaba lagrimeando, y sus ojos se veían completamente normales, aparte que encontraron algunas fotos de las muñecas regadas al azar sobre la cama en cuanto se suben. Pero eso no les llamaba realmente la atención, por lo que descartaron aquellos descuadres y empiezan a explicarle lo que ocurría en cuanto a anota los nombres de todos los invitados, a lo que Mitsu va analizando el punto.

─ Muy bien, en ese caso tengo que anotar los nombres para ustedes ─ Mitsu saca una libreta y un lápiz ─. La primera de ustedes se llama Suigintou, ¿verdad? Habría que escribirlo en romaji, pues no creo que lea japonés normalmente, viendo que tampoco ustedes lo hacen ─ las dos muñecas asienten ─. Después vienen Suiseiseki y Souseiseki, luego Shinku, y luego...

─ Kirakishou ─ completa Hinaichigo.

─ Ok, ya tengo los nombres de todas. Para los humanos que las acompañan les será un poco más complicado, pues aquí sí debo escribir los nombres como se debe. Jun-kun y Nori-chan, Tomoe-chan también... Pues todavía me faltan los señores que viven con Souseiseki, y también la chica que oí que está con Suigintou.

─ Ya nos iremos encargando de recopilar esa información, Micchan ─ se ofrece Kanaria con gran seguridad en sí misma ─. Verás que muy pronto tendremos la lista completa y todos van a venir-kashira.

─ ¡Síii! Hina también quiere ayudar-nano.

─ Muy bien, en ese caso vayan y averigüen por mí. Las estaré esperando con batileche y galletas para merendar.

─ De acuerdo. Vamos, Hina... ¿Bati-qué?

─ Q-quiero decir leche y galletas. No pasa nada ─ Mitsu acompaña a las dos muñecas hasta el espejo grande que estaba en la sala ─. Iré preparando entonces las tarjetas, y ustedes podrán pintar los bordes o rodearlos con escarcha, dependiendo de qué decidamos.

Hinaichigo y Kanaria asienten contentas, y luego de eso se van en dirección de la casa de Jun, mientras que Mitsu suspira largamente de alivio. Aquello había estado demasiado cerca, casi la habían descubierto.

* * *

**En las calles**

Tomoe pedaleaba con todas sus fuerzas para mantener la distancia de las Enju Maiden que la estaban siguiendo de manera implacable. Bastaba con voltear apenas un instante para verlas desplazarse rápidamente sobre el techo de los edificios más cercanos. Y aunque no pudiera ver a Garuda y Aotenjou, sabía que ellas también le estaban dando caza de manera frenética. Y lo más horrible de todo era que ya empezaba a sentir agotamiento. Era sencillamente horrible lo que venía pasando, pero era claro que no podría aguantar el escape mucho más tiempo.

─ Esas desgraciadas son inagotables ─ dice Suigintou mientras mira desde afuera de la mochila de Tomoe ─ ¿No hay alguna manera de quitárnoslas de encima?

─ Por supuesto que no. Deberías estar consciente de que no podemos hacerles frente ni bloquearlas de manera eficaz ─ le responde Shinku ─. Tomoe, vas a tener que resistir un poco más. No creo que nos falte mucho para llegar.

─ Eso es lo que tú dices, pero la verdad es que estamos todavía muy lejos ─ dice Tomoe haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener el ritmo ─. La única alternativa que tenemos a seguir así es que ustedes dejen de pelear y se coordinen para aturdirlas en la medida de lo posible.

─ ¿Yo trabajando lado a lado con Shinku? Será que la sangre ya no te está llegando al cerebro para que creas algo así ─ dice Suigintou.

─ Ella tiene mucha razón, idiota. Es la única manera de que podamos perderlas de vista.

─ ¡De ninguna manera aceptaré cooperar contigo!

─ ¡Repite eso, Suigintou!

─ ¿Se dan cuenta que ahora mismo estoy pensando seriamente en ceder ante las exigencias de esas muñecas y entregarlas para que las lleven de vuelta a ese sitio del que las saqué? ─ las palabras de Tomoe paralizan a las dos muñecas ─ Comprendo que no es fácil que las dos compartan el mismo cuerpo, y más tomando en cuenta lo fatal que se llevan, pero no tenemos opción. Me ayudan ahora mismo o dejo de huír por ustedes.

Shinku y Suigintou estaban completamente calladas. La determinación que estaba mostrando Tomoe las había tomado desprevenidas. Pero antes de que ninguna de ellas pudiera dar una respuesta, Kokuyouseki aparece ante Tomoe, y estaba usando un atuendo de sacerdotisa shinto.

─ Me he tardado, pero igual no dejaré que esas dos se vayan-desu.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Final de este capítulo. Sé que les dejé con las ganas, que lo corté en la mejor parte, pero así suele pasar en todos lados: En la mejor parte de una historia es que se pegan los cortes. Pero bueh, les aseguro que el próximo capítulo sale pronto.

Hasta otra


	8. Guerra contra las Enju Maiden

Hola nuevamente. Si están leyendo esto, significa que he sobrevivido un día más para subir este capítulo. Ojalá que se encuentren bien, y ahora comparto con ustedes este capítulo. No soy dueño de Rozen Maiden y todo eso (aquí no hace ninguna falta un disclaimer así, puesto no puedo monetizar ninguno de mis fanfics).

**Guerra contra las Enju Maiden**

Suiseiseki y Souseiseki ya habían empacado las galletas que habían elaborado para llevarle a Shinku y Suigintou, que estaban seguras esperaban en el taller de Enju. Jun también iba preparado, aunque en su caso era a regañadientes.

─ ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?

─ Porque ahora mismo estoy limpiando la sala, y sé que no lo harás si soy yo la que sale con Suiseiseki-chan y Souseiseki-chan ─ le responde Nori ─. Cuídense mucho y no hagan caso a los extraños.

─ No hace falta que me recomiendes esas cosas, que no tengo seis años, nee-chan.

Nori no hace caso a las quejas de Jun y lo despide en la puerta. Y ahí iba nuevamente Jun acompañado por Suiseiseki y Souseiseki, rumbo a la tienda de muñecas de Enju.

─ Supongo que Shinku y Suigintou no se darán cuenta si les falta una galleta o dos-desu.

─ Suiseiseki, no deberías hacer eso ─ la regaña Souseiseki ─. Esas galletas son para ellas, además que tú ya te comiste las que te correspondían.

─ Fueron muy pocas, Souseiseki, y ahora mismo todavía tengo hambre-desu.

─ Con tal de que no vuelvan a pelear contra las Enju Maiden, no debería preocuparme por lo demás ─ dice Jun soltando un suspiro ─. No sé por qué, pero ahora mismo tengo un horrible presentimiento.

─ ¿A qué te refieres, Jun-kun? ─ se acerca Souseiseki extrañada.

─ No tengo idea de qué sea realmente, y tampoco lo sé explicar. Simplemente hay algo que me está diciendo que algo va a salir mal.

─ Pues Shinku no hizo ninguna de estas galletas, así que por este lado no hay ningún problema-desu ─ dice Suiseiseki mientras agita la bolsa de galletas.

─ Tal vez sea solo yo, y francamente quiero creer que sólo sea eso ─ confiesa el chico, esta vez sin poder esconder su preocupación.

* * *

**Casa Sakurada**

Nori estaba limpiando tranquilamente tenía puesta música de ambiente para alegrar todavía más su tarea. El momento resultaba bastante tranquilo, y ella estaba de muy buen humor, cuando ve que llegan Hinaichigo y Kanaria.

─ ¿Ya pasaron por la casa de Kusabue-san? ─ las dos muñecas asienten ─ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué fue lo que ella dijo?

─ Micchan dijo que fuéramos a anotar los nombres de todos los médiums de las demás-kashira ─ responde la italiana ─. Por esa razón es que venimos aquí primero, pues queremos pedirte ayuda-kashira.

─ Por supuesto, Kana-chan ─ Nori busca un cuaderno y se lo muestra a las muñecas ─. He conseguido los números de todos para casos en que alguna de ustedes esté en problemas. Incluso fui capaz de localizar a Megu-chan para así ser capaz de comunicarme con ella.

─ ¿Y esa chica tiene número? ─ dice Kanaria.

─ No un número propio, pero sí tengo el contacto del hospital donde vive. Accedió a darme el número porque de ese modo cuadruplica la frecuencia de llamadas que recibe al año. Pobrecita, pero al menos le puedo dar una grata sorpresa con esto.

─ Qué bien. Así podremos saber su nombre completo-nano.

─ Sólo esperen un poquito, que estoy por contactar con ella, y entonces podrán saludarla y hablar con ella todo lo que quieran, Hina-chan, Kana-chan.

Ambas muñecas se muestran entusiasmadas, a la espera de que la llamada de Nori recibiese finalmente una respuesta. Casi no podían aguantar la emoción que sentían en ese preciso instante.

* * *

**Hospital**

─ ¿Me podrías explicar nuevamente por qué estás agarrándote repetidamente el pecho, Megu-chan? ─ dice la enfermera de la recepción.

─ Es que me quiero desarrollar físicamente de una buena vez. La muerte no me termina de llevar y tengo más de media vida en un estado terminal que se quedó estancado ─ responde Megu sin dejar de apretarse los pechos ─. La semana pasada probé a tirarme por la ventana, pero lo único que logré fue rasparme la frente y llenarme la boca con pasto. Esa no es manera de morirse, así que trataré de aprovechar el tiempo mientras espero a que la muerte se acuerde de que existo.

La enfermera niega divertida con la cabeza y vuelve su atención al trabajo, cuando escucha el teléfono sonar, a lo que lo toma y atiende.

─ ¿Diga? ¿Megu-chan? Sí, casualmente está a mi lado.

─ Si es mi padre dile que ya me terminé de morir, o que uní a una secta rara de esas en la que uno vende su propia alma y también la de los demás ─ dice Megu.

─ No, es esa chica, Sakurada-san, que dice que quiere dejarte un mensaje.

─ Páseme el teléfono, que ahora sí me interesa ─ la enfermera hace caso a Megu y le permite hablar con Nori ─ ¿Nori-san? No, ahora mismo no estoy lamentándome de mi existencia, eso lo tengo agendado para las cuatro de la tarde... ¿Qué? ¿Mis datos completos? No sé a qué viene, pero como no tengo un solo centavo, no puede ser para robarme... Kakizaki Megu... Sí, Kakizaki. Con Ka de Kakizaki, ki de Kakizaki, za de Kakizaki y ki otra vez de Kakizaki.

La enfermera ve a Megu mientras alza una ceja. Lo que estaba diciendo Megu le parecía bastante extraño, pero no quería violar su espacio personal. Para cuando Megu termina de hablar y cuelga la llamada, es que empezó a mostrar interés en la razón de la misma.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Sakurada-san?

─ Me dijo algo de escribir no sé qué cosa. Supongo que luego lo tendré más claro, pero por ahora me tengo que conformar con cómo estoy ahora ─ responde Megu encogiéndose de hombros.

─ Bueno, en ese caso puedo hacer como si nada hubiese pasado.

─ Igual yo, así que regreso a mis ejercicios ─ completa Megu antes de agarrarse otra vez el pecho ─. Me van a quedar enormes para cuando logre completar este entrenamiento.

─ Buena suerte en eso, Megu-chan.

* * *

**En la calle**

Tomoe, Shinku y Suigintou miran seriamente a Kokuyouseki, la cual había conseguido frenar su intento de escape. Pocos segundos después notan que tenían detrás a todas las demás, cada una de ellas dispuesta a llevarse a rastras a Shinku y Suigintou.

─ Fin del camino, niña ─ dice Keikotou ─. Ahora entréganos a esas dos, a menos que te guste sufrir.

Keikotou, Garuda, Kokuyouseki, Aotenjou, Pinku, Kiichigo y Barasuishou, siete muñecas altamente peligrosas y dispuestas a lo que sea, era exactamente lo que necesitaba Tomoe para arruinarle un día que, pensaba, iba a ser completamente normal. Las siete muñecas hacen aparecer sus armas, claramente dispuestas a hacer las cosas por las malas si Tomoe se atrevía a decir que no. Shinku y Suigintou por su parte ya habían visto que no tenían escapatoria posible. Su único boleto de salida ya lo habían perdido al estar Tomoe encajonada de esa manera. Ahora veían que, si realmente les interesaba alejarse de las Enju Maiden, tendrían que unir fuerzas.

─ Parece que no nos queda otra alternativa ─ dice Suigintou entre lamentos.

─ Sí. Ellas nos han atrapado, y nos llevaran de vuelta si no trabajamos juntas para derrotarlas.

─ Sólo por esta ocasión pensaré que es una idea medianamente útil, pero espero que no se te suba a la cabeza, Shinku.

─ Qué casualidad, pues yo también quería decirte eso, Suigintou.

─ ¡A ellas-nano!

Las Enju Maiden se lanzan hacia Shinku y Suigintou, las cuales hacen aparecer sus armas (el bastón y la espada), y luego Shinku crea una cortina arremolinada de pétalos para así distraer a sus atacantes. La intención inicial era alejarse para que no le hicieran daño a Tomoe, y entonces se alejan como pueden, aunque se notaba que el intento no sería efectivo si tenían que hacerlo corriendo.

─ ¿No puedes usar tus alas en esta ocasión, Suigintou?

─ Haré el intento, pero necesito algo de tiempo.

─ Entonces haré todo el tiempo que haga falta.

─ ¡Shinku, Suigintou! ─ dice Tomoe preocupada.

─ Parece que será inevitable el traerla en pedazos-desu ─ dice Kokuyouseki bastante molesta.

─ Pues se lo vienen ganando ─ apoya Pinku.

Shinku arremete contra sus enemigas con ráfagas de pétalos que logran aturdir a la mayoría de las muñecas, pero Kokuyouseki, por razón de su tamaño, consigue recibir el ataque con muy poco efecto. Se notaba que Enju pensó bastante bien a la hora de diseñar a esa muñeca. Se notaba que sólo los poderes de combinados de Suiseiseki y Souseiseki podrían detenerla completamente, al parecer de Shinku.

─ Tomen esto-desu.

Kokuyouseki alza su guadaña y la agita con fuerza, haciendo que los pétalos fueran dispersados, logrando así que sus hermanas se vieran liberadas.

─ Demonios, esa giganta va a ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza para nosotras ─ dice Suigintou.

─ ¿Ya vas a sacar tus alas?

─ Dame un poco más de tiempo. No te creas que esto es sencillo.

─ Pero tienes tus alas por fuera todo el tiempo.

─ Es más llevadero en mi cuerpo que en el tuyo, Shinku.

─ Sus peleas de pareja déjenlas para después-kashira ─ dice Garuda antes de usar una flauta para atacarlas ─. Sientan el poder de mi réquiem a capela-kashira.

La música que surje de la flauta aturde completamente a Shinku y Suigintou. Era bastante parecido en su efecto a los ataques de acorde de Kanaria, y las demás Enju Maiden sonríen complacidas.

─ Eso, sigue así hasta dejarlas sordas, Garuda ─ anima Barasuishou.

─ Las tenemos donde queremos ─ dice Keikotou.

Shinku y Suigintou se esfuerzan en levantarse, pero el sonido de la flauta de Garuda no les permitía coordinar dicha acción. Ambas sentían que les iba a reventar la cabeza de seguir escuchando aquella música infernal, pero estaban obligadas a resistir como sea. En ese momento ambas se concentran juntas para que surgiesen las alas de Suigintou. Fue un proceso que les había parecido eterno y doloroso, pero finalmente consiguen que del cuerpo de Shinku saliesen las alas negras de Suigintou.

─ ¿Qué demonios...? ─ reacciona Aotenjou.

Shinku y Suigintou se concentran juntas y alzan vuelo para así escapar de la melodía de Garuda. En ese momento sentían un gran alivio en sus oídos, pero ese estado no les dura mucho tiempo, pues una bala de plata le destruye una de las alas, haciendo que se precipitaran al suelo nuevamente.

─ ¿Intentaban escapar? No me había dado cuenta ─ dice Pinku a modo de burla antes de soplar el humo que surgía de su arma.

Shinku y Suigintou se habían lastimado a causa de la caída. El hecho de que el plan de Suigintou fallase tan estrepitosamente había resultado devastador. Ahora estaban las dos tiradas en el suelo, débiles por el ataque musical de Garuda, y de paso rodeadas por las Enju Maiden.

─ ¡Shinku, Suigintou!

─ No nos molestes-nano ─ dice Kiichigo antes de detener a Tomoe con sus enredaderas ─. Ahora que nos hemos hecho con la victoria, deberíamos llevarnos a estas dos y encerrarlas en la maleta de Shinku para que no vuelvan a fastidiar-nano.

─ Te apoyo en esa idea-desu ─ asiente Kokuyouseki.

Shinku y Suigintou sólo pueden ver impotentes cómo las demás se acercan. Con eso ya veían que sus esperanzas de escapar se habían esfumado del todo. Iban a ser regresadas al taller de Enju.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

La cosa terminó mal, como bien pueden ver, pero era completamente predecible, siendo dos muñecas compartiendo un solo cuerpo mientras hacen frente a siete que están mejor coordinadas y son más cooperativas entre ellas. Les dejo por lo pronto, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Hasta otra


	9. Shinku y Suigintou, arrinconadas

Un capítulo más para que disfruten de esta pequeña historia que se niega a dejar morir del todo el fandom de Rozen Maiden. Su serie (tanto el anime como el manga) no son de mi propiedad, aunque si así fuera, no me canso de decir que haría la tercera temporada del anime.

**Shinku y Suigintou, arrinconadas**

─ ¿Y qué se supone que haremos ahora, Yagami-san? ¿Cuál es el siguiente ejercicio que haremos?

Kirakishou suspira y se queda mirando a Megu, la cual seguía apretándose el pecho como si nada, con evidente descaro y sin ningún rubor. Se rasca la cabeza, pensando que Megu realmente estaba determinada a completar el mismo programa que ella. Era algo interesante a su parecer, así que no veía nada de malo a continuar.

─ Muy bien, jovencita, el siguiente ejercicio que podríamos hacer va enfocado en las piernas.

─ ¿De verdad?

─ ¡Claro que sí! Si tienes alguna ilusión de tener unas piernas tan buenas como las mías ─ Kirakishou pone su pierna izquierda al frente ─, lo que tienes que hacer es un programa de ejercicios destinados al moldeo. Aquí tienes que ir con calma obligatoriamente y haciendo el ejercicio en rondas breves, pues el exceso de ejercicio hace que las piernas pasen de estar firmes a duras, y eso no es lo ideal.

─ Lo entiendo, Yagami-san.

─ No me llames Yagami. Bien, lo bueno de esta parte es que los ejercicios que puedes hacer son bastante variados. Puedes probar haciendo pilates, o con una bailoterapia de esas que pasan siempre a primera hora en televisión, o incluso caminando diez minutos seguidos de una manera específica y regulada. Ejercicios fuertes deben ser breves por lo que te dije, esos ejercicios tienen un impacto muy intenso en el cuerpo, y ya te dije que lo ideal es que las piernas sean firmes, pero no duras, que así darías la impresión que te ejercitas repartiendo patadas como mula.

─ De acuerdo. Sensual, no ruda.

─ Exactamente, y también quiero señalar que, si eliges caminar o algún otro ejercicio sencillo, tienes una grandiosa oportunidad para hacer otras actividades con las manos, para que así puedas ocuparte de otros ejercicios o hacer alguna cosa que sientas que tienes pendiente.

─ ¿Es como cuando salí un buen rato y estaba apretando repetidamente mi pecho? ─ Kirakishou asiente, animando a Megu ─ Eso está bastante genial. Varios ejercicios a la vez para que pueda alcanzar un físico grandioso.

─ Pero recuerda que eso toma su tiempo, y para que surta efecto tienes que tener constancia, mucha perseverancia ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que llevo aplicando en mí esos ejercicios? Muchos más de los que llevas desde naciste, puedes estar segura de eso.

Megu aprieta los labios. Ciertamente la proyección que le daba Kirakishou era con el propósito de hacer ver dicho programa como algo complicado y algo exigente, pero a su vez tenía el objetivo de estimularla anímicamente. Megu estaba entusiasmada al verse a sí misma como una supermodelo, la más grande que haya existido jamás en ese hospital. No se había dado cuenta, pero ahora sí tenía una razón para vivir un poco más.

* * *

**Tienda de Enju**

Shinku y Suigintou estaban de vuelta en aquel lugar tan hostil al que no querían regresar jamás. Pero ya no les quedaba otra opción. Incluso Tomoe había sido traída por las Enju Maiden, y Shirosaki se encontraba limpiando las vitrinas de los hilos.

─ Vaya, parece que han completado la tarea. Muy bien hecho ─ dice el conejo transformado mientras guarda los materiales de limpieza ─. Y en cuanto a ti, Kashiwaba-chan, te aviso que ya tengo los botones que estaba buscando. Puedes revisar todos los modelos que están disponibles.

Tomoe no responde. No quería caldear más la situación de lo que ya estaba, especialmente teniendo a las Enju Maiden justo tras ella. No podía hacer otra cosa que lamentar en silencio no ser capaz de ayudar a Shinku y Suigintou. Simplemente la situación y la dificultad la habían sobrepasado.

En cuanto a las dos Rozen Maiden, ellas son llevadas por Kiichigo y Garuda. Parecía que sólo les quedaba resignarse a esperar que el cuerpo de Suigintou quede reparado, aunque no tenían idea de cuánto tiempo tendrían que esperar para que eso pase. Pero en cuando estaban por desaparecer de vista, entran Jun, Suiseiseki y Souseiseki.

─ Buenos días. Aquí vengo con unas galletas para Shinku y Suigintou ─ dice Jun con tono aburrido.

─ ¿De verdad así es como te anuncias en una visita-desu? Qué vergüenza ─ Suiseiseki niega con decepción.

Las Enju Maiden se dan cuenta fácilmente de las galletas que Jun había traído, y entonces se ven tentadas a agarrarlas, aunque no querían ver su imagen ni la de Enju perjudicada por una reacción así. Pero tampoco estaban dispuestas a soltar a Shinku y Suigintou, puesto que sentían que habían pasado por muchísimas molestias para capturarlas y traerlas. En lugar de eso le ordenan a Shirosaki que fuera por las galletas. Shinku ve en ese momento su gran oportunidad para alzar su voz. Era su última esperanza.

─ ¡Jun, sácanos ahora mismo de aquí! ¡Diles que no me ibas a dejar aquí!

─ ¿Eh? ¿Qué haces con la cabeza de Suigintou pegada a tu cuerpo?

─ Eso fue parte del plan para mantener viva a Suigintou ¿Acaso lo olvidaste, Jun-kun? ─ señala Souseiseki extrañada.

─ Ah, es que me he centrado tanto en la prueba de la botella que lo olvidé ─ Jun se rasca la nuca.

─ ¡Vamos, Jun! Di que quieres que nos vayamos.

─ ¿Y qué hay del cuerpo de Suigintou? Yo ya le pedí a Enju que lo arreglara, y acepté dejarlas a ambas aquí hasta que el trabajo esté terminado. Todavía falta para que el trabajo esté listo.

Suigintou tenía un tic en el ojo, incapaz de sopesar aquella confirmación de que su cuerpo se encontraba allí, en alguna parte. Pero Shinku en ese momento sentía que era el peor momento de su vida desde que Jun le había dado cuerda y despertado. La rubia se sentía traicionada, aún cuando Jun no mostraba señal de malicia o abandono. En cualquier caso, eso tenía sin cuidado a las Enju Maiden, las cuales terminan de llevarse a las dos Rozen Maiden. Shirosaki toma la bolsa con galletas.

─ Yo personalmente me aseguraré que este envío caiga directamente en manos de Shinku, así que no te preocupes, Sakurada-kun ─ asegura el conejo con una amable sonrisa.

─ ¿Ya nos podemos ir? Este lugar no me agrada nada-desu.

Tomoe por su parte, sin decir una sola palabra, había estado al pendiente de todo lo ocurrido. Le dejaba anonadada el haber confirmado lo que realmente había pasado. Suspira pesadamente, ya habiendo llegado a la conclusión de que sus acciones habían resultado en vano. En ese caso, termina conformándose con comprar los botones que había estado buscando en un inicio, luego de tantas cosas ocurridas en tan poco tiempo.

* * *

**Hospital**

─ ¿Reunirnos con todos, en casa del médium de la onee-sama roja?

─ Pues así parece. Nori-san me llamó hace poquito y aclaró mis dudas sobre el por qué pedía mis datos. Casi se me escapa decir que podía morir en paz ─ dice Megu mientras bebía algo de agua mientras descansaba ─. Tengo desde ayer que no veo a Suigintou, así que creo que sería una gran oportunidad para volver a verla y hablar con ella.

─ Ah, de acuerdo. Yo sí la había visto cuando se estaba peleando con onee-sama roja. Se accidentaron en el proceso, pero no les presté más atención luego de que el chico se las llevó a no sé dónde. Creo que ahora mismo están ambas descansando mientras se van rehabilitando.

─ ¿Ustedes son capaces de curarse de sus heridas? ─ dice Megu con evidente curiosidad ─ Después de todo, todas ustedes son muñecas, y sus cuerpos están elaborados con porcelana de la de antes, por lo que he de suponer que son un poco frágiles.

─ Yo me cuido siempre, así que nunca he puesto a prueba si tengo la capacidad de rehabilitarme de algún miembro roto ─ Kirakishou se lleva las manos a la nuca y se queda mirando al techo ─. Supongo que esa habilidad sí existe, o tal vez sólo se da al tener un médium que le ceda su energía, no estoy segura. Yo no suelo pelear, no quiero que quede una cicatriz en mi lozana y erótica piel, pero las demás sí que tienen una nutrida historia de peleas, dándose putazos, patadas y kung fu, así que ellas sí tienen una respuesta más confiable que la que te pueda dar yo, niña.

Megu asiente. Lo que Kirakishou le había dado no era una respuesta como tal, pero la chica se sentía satisfecha con aquello. Se termina el termo de agua y se asoma por la ventana para ver cómo se caían las hojas de los árboles. La vista la relajaba un poco en su descanso, cuando en eso se le ocurre algo que le parecía bastante interesante.

─ Oye, Yagami-san ¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de ustedes?

─ El 30 de febrero cumplimos todas ─ responde Kirakishou de golpe.

─ Ok, entonces tengo que ver en el calendario para saber qué día cae... ─ Megu revisa en el calendario que había a un lado de su cama, cuando se da cuenta de lo que dijo Kirakishou ─ Un momento, el mes de febrero no tiene sino 27 días, llegando hasta 28 en los años bisiestos ¿Eso fue alguna especie de broma?

─ Desde luego, y tú caíste redondita ─ Kirakishou se ríe divertida.

Megu infla los cachetes y se queja por la pesadez de Kirakishou, aunque al rato se calma. No era para tanto, aunque igual seguía queriendo saber la respuesta.

─ Ahora enserio, ¿cuándo cumplen todas ustedes?

─ La verdad es que no tengo idea ─ responde la muñeca, esta vez con la verdad ─. En un principio creo que ninguna de nosotras tenía noción alguna del tiempo, y la mayor parte del tiempo estábamos en los campos N, donde la percepción del tiempo importaba muy poco en realidad. Es al cabo de algunos pasos en el mundo de los humanos que le damos alguna importancia a eso, al punto que onee-sama roja y onee-sama negra cuentan en horas y minutos el tiempo que les lleva pelear.

─ Por algo parecido paso yo. No estoy del todo segura de mi fecha de cumpleaños ─ Megu estaba bastante entretenida con el tema ─. Nunca me interesó saber la fecha en que fui engendrada, especialmente por mi desdén por la vida, y aunque los médicos cuentan con todos mis datos en mi ficha, la única celebración que se me dedica aquí es el aniversario de mi llegada a este hospital.

─ Eso es bastante deprimente.

─ Yo no lo veo así. Más bien me parece entretenido, especialmente cuando las enfermeras traen para mí un pastel con forma de bendaje enrollado. No solo son simpáticas y bondadosas, sino bastante creativas para hacerme una fiesta fuera de lo común.

─ Se nota.

* * *

**Tienda de Enju**

Shinku y Suigintou se encontraban encerradas en la maleta de la primera, completamente incapaces de siquiera dar una mirada fuera de allí, puesto que las Enju Maiden habían puesto varios libros y otras cosas para impedir que la abriesen. Las dos Rozen Maiden no tenían escapatoria, y sólo contaban con una bolsa de galletas al lado, misma que todavía no había sido abierta.

─ Mierda, no hay manera de que escapemos. Me gustaría que mi cuerpo esté listo de una vez ─ se lamenta Suigintou con rabia.

─ ¿Quieres dejar de lamentarte? Trato de pensar en un plan para que salgamos de aquí ─ le ordena Shinku, igualmente enojada.

─ Claro, vamos a valernos de unas cuantas galletas en medio de esta oscuridad que no nos deja ni vernos la nariz para así salir de aquí.

─ Con tu negatividad no vamos a lograr nada.

─ ¡No hay manera de que consigamos nada así como estamos! ─ explota Suigintou, y ambas muñecas escuchan un golpe en la maleta.

─ _Cállense. Estamos lavando ropa y queremos silencio_ ─ sonaba la voz de Aotenjou.

─ Genial, y ellas como les venga en gana. No podríamos estar peor de lo que ya estamos.

Shinku se sentía bastante irritada por el pesimismo que mostraba Suigintou. La razón principal de ello era que esa actitud ya estaba haciendo mella en su propio estado de ánimo. Uno, dos, quizás tres días, no era de ningún modo un tiempo extraordinario, tomando en cuenta que han llegado a estar dormidas en sus maletas por décadas, pero estar allí en estado de vigilia, a merced de siete formidables enemigas, y de paso forzadas, hacía que ese tiempo de encierro fuese especialmente duro, insufrible de hecho.

Pero lo peor había sido confirmar que Jun las había traído allí y dejado para que esperasen a que Enju terminase de reparar el cuerpo de Suigintou. Ahí sentía que lo que había hecho Jun sencillamente no tenía nombre.

─ Bueno, si de cualquier modo tenemos que quedarnos esperando aquí, al menos quiero quitarme el hambre que tengo. Siento que llevo una eternidad sin probar nada ─ Suigintou usa la mano de Suigintou para hacerse a ciegas con una galleta ─. Mmm... Están bastante buenas. Se nota que esto no lo hiciste tú.

─ Cierra la boca, Suigintou.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Sí, así es. En este punto es que corto el capítulo. Sé que quieren más, pero me gustaría que quede material para el resto de capítulos. Puede que esta historia no sea ni de lejos la más larga que escriba de Rozen Maiden, pero sí procuro que quede muy bien hecha. Bueno, les dejo y les deseo lo mejor.

Hasta otra


	10. Lo tan esperado

Hola a todo el mundo ¿Cómo se encuentran? Espero que bien. Les dejo este capítulo con ganas de que sea de su agrado. Como bien saben, Rozen Maiden no es de mi propiedad, aunque casi pareciera que sí, con todo lo que vengo escribiendo xD.

**Lo tan esperado**

Enju llevaba todo el día trabajando sin descanso. Ya casi tenía lista una réplica del torso de Suigintou para así repararla, pero a cambio de tener ese aparente acierto había tenido decenas de prototipos fallidos. Pero tales fracasos, lejos de desalentarlo en lo más mínimo, lo animaban a intentarlo nuevamente. Trabajar con base en el torso original de Suigintou era una experiencia que consideraba irrepetible.

─ Aquí trajimos un poco de té, otou-sama ─ aparece Kokuyouseki con una taza en su mano, dejándola sobre la mesa de Enju.

─ Me hacía bastante falta. Es la primera vez que bebo algo este día ─ Enju comprueba la temperatura del té antes de tomárselo todo ─ ¿Qué tal están Shinku y Suigintou?

─ Fastidiosas, pero las tenemos bien aseguradas-nano ─ responde Kiichigo desde detrás de Kokuyouseki.

─ El escándalo que ellas hacen nos resulta insoportable, y la actitud que tienen es de ingratitud total hacia nuestra hospitalidad-desu.

─ No todo es color de rosa, como bien señala el refrán ─ Enju suspira y se masajea el puente de la nariz ─. Ahora mismo estoy completando otro posible torso para Suigintou. Espero que con este intento finalmente tenga éxito.

─ Nosotras también, otou-sama. Queremos que ellas se vayan de aquí lo antes posible-nano.

Kokuyouseki y Kiichigo ciertamente parecían unas niñas mimadas por la manera en que se expresaban, aunque a Enju no le molestaba en absoluto aquellas exigencias. Él ya sabía de antemano que sus siete creaciones la pasarían mal por tener que compartir su espacio con dos Rozen Maiden, y francamente no podía hacer otra cosa que indicarles que tuvieran paciencia. Estaba seguro de conseguir pronto el objetivo, y no se detendría hasta lograrlo.

─ Una cosa, otou-sama ─ dice Kokuyouseki ─. Necesitamos ingredientes para la cena de esta noche. No cuento con todo para hacer una comida decente para todos-desu.

─ Esperen a que cierre la tienda y que Laplace haya completado la revisión de la caja, y luego le dicen lo que hay que comprar para la cena.

Kokuyouseki y Kiichigo se miran mutuamente y se retiran. Ya sabían lo que tendrían que decirle a las demás y a Shirosaki. Enju por su parte pone fin a su breve rato de descanso para seguir con la elaboración del torso para Suigintou.

* * *

**Casa Sakurada**

─ ¿Y ellas se molestaron por estar allí? ─ dice Nori, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Jun y las gemelas.

─ Parece que no se sienten a gusto allí. Tal vez sea que las muñecas de esa tienda no ponen el programa del detective Kun-kun ─ responde Jun.

─ Eso, y también lo mal que sienta estar cerca de esas mugrosas Enju Maiden-desu ─ completa Suiseiseki.

─ Sólo espero que estén bien y que reparen pronto a Suigintou ─ opina Souseiseki ─. Realmente es incómodo estar en territorio hostil, y más en ese estado de inferioridad en que se encuentran ambas. Mientras antes esté lista Suigintou, obviamente será mejor para ambas.

─ Eso ni dudarlo, pero ahora mismo me pongo a hacer la cena ¿Quién quiere ayudarme? ─ las gemelas alzan la mano para ofrecerse, y Jun se percata de algo.

─ ¿Y Hinaichigo?

* * *

**Casa de Mitsu**

─ ¡Ya están listos todos los adornos-nano!

─ Un verdadero trabajo de decoración. Mi trabajo ha sido verdaderamente excelso-kashira.

La mesa de la sala estaba a rebosar de adornos y dibujos que ambas muñecas se habían avocado a realizar, y estaban bastante satisfechas con los resultados obtenidos. Habían trabajado bastante duro para ello, y Mitsu llegaba con dos vasos grandes de jugo de fresa, los cuales no estuvieron ni un segundo intactos, pues ambas muñecas se los terminan en el acto.

─ Me alegra ver cómo ha quedado esto, y también pienso que las tarjetas de invitación han quedado preciosas. Lo siguiente que deberíamos hacer es repartirlas a las demás muñecas y sus contactos. Este cumpleaños va a ser uno que no tenga igual ─ Mitsu se pone a brincar de emoción, contagiando a Hinaichigo y Kanaria ─. Sólo tengo que anotar los nombres de los invitados. Va a ser cuestión de cinco minutos apenas, y entonces tendrán la tarea de repartirlas ¿Están de acuerdo?

─ ¡Yo sí! ¡Yo sí-nano!

─ ¡Cuenta conmigo, Micchan!

─ Muy bien, y gracias a los nombres que me ha facilitado Nori-chan, puedo empezar con la tarea. Denme un momentito...

Mitsu agarra su mejor bolígrafo y empieza a anotar uno a uno los nombres en las tarjetas, y lo hace con letra estilizada, a fin de hacer ver todavía más especial cada una de las invitaciones. Hinaichigo y Kanaria se la quedan mirando admiradas ante la forma en que Mitsu desplegaba su caligrafía sobre las gruesas hojas. Estaban tan encantadas ante aquella letra que, antes de siquiera darse cuenta, ya la humana había terminado.

─ ¡Listo! Ahora tienen que repartirlas. Cada una de las tarjetas tiene escrito el nombre de cada invitado, por lo que sólo tienen que tomar las tarjetas y repartirlas a sus respectivos destinatarios.

─ ¡Muy bien! ¡Yo quiero llevarle a Tomoe su invitación-nano! ─ Hinaichigo se apresura a tomar la tarjeta que señalaba.

─ Bueno, pero las demás sí las repartimos como se debe-kashira.

Mitsu sonríe mientras ve a las dos muñecas repartirse las tarjetas. Se le hacía increíble cómo habían avanzado con los preparativos de la fiesta de cumpleaños. Sólo quedaba esperar a que llegase el día. Tenía el presentimiento de que la fiesta sería por todo lo alto, tal y como venía deseando con todas sus ganas desde que se le ocurrió aquella idea.

* * *

**Hospital**

Megu se levanta a primera hora y se estira con ganas, muchas más de las que recordaba haber tenido alguna vez. Kirakishou no se encontraba, se había ido a su hogar en el campo N para descansar por la noche, aunque antes le había leído nuevamente uno de aquellos cuentos de hadas en su perturbadora versión original. Como ya tenía listo su programa matutino de ejercicio, lo primero a lo que se dedica es masajearse los pechos mientras se dedica a dar una vuelta por los pasillos del hospital. Hasta ese punto todo estaba normal en la aplicación del programa, y cuando regresa a su habitación y pretende descansar un poco, encuentra una figura que se acercaba volando hacia su ventana.

En un principio se ilusiona, creyendo que se trataba de Suigintou, pero se da cuenta que la figura en cuestión no tenía alas, sino que se valía de otra cosa para mantenerse en desplazamiento controlado por otro medio que necesito de un rato para identificar de qué se trataba: era un paraguas. Sí, Kanaria, siguiendo las indicaciones de Mitsu, había llegado hasta el hospital en que se encontraba Megu.

─ ¿Tú eres Kakizaki Megu? ─ pregunta Kanaria en cuanto aterriza en el marco de la ventana ─ Excelente, es que Micchan me dijo que tenía que entregarte esto-kashira.

─ ¿Para mí? ─ Kanaria asiente ante la interrogante de Megu ─ ¡Muchas gracias, Mary Poppins-san!

─ No, yo no soy esa tal Mary Poppins. Mi nombre es Kanaria, y soy la máxima mente estratega entre las Rozen Maiden-kashira.

─ ¿De verdad? Pero Tenshi-san dijo que ella era la más inteligente.

─ No le hagas caso, que sólo te lo dijo para presumir y querer hacerse ver genial-kashira. Confía en lo que te digo yo, que te digo que yo soy la que realmente es la más inteligente de todas, y nadie me puede superar en coeficiente intelectual-kashira.

─ Si tú lo dices, Mary-san.

─ Que mi nombre es Kanaria... ─ la muñeca ve que cerca de Megu estaban flotando Rosary y Meimei ─ Sé que Suigintou no está aquí, pero Kirakishou... ¿Kirakishou está aquí-kashira?

─ ¿Quién?

─ Kirakishou, la séptima Rozen Maiden.

─ Lo siento, Mary-san, pero ahora mismo no me suena.

─ La que se viste de blanco y tiene cabello de melocotón, y además tiene una rosa en lugar de su ojo izquierdo-kashira ─ Megu hace un esfuerzo por recordar, pero todavía no terminaba de identificar ─. La que se señala a sí misma de zuculenta y adora mostrar las piernas y bailar cada vez que ve un espejo-kashira.

─ ¡Ah, ya! Te refieres a Yagami-san. Ella no está aquí, pero es seguro que regresa ¿Quieres hablar con ella?

─ Da la casualidad que sí. Tengo que encontrar a Kirakishou para dejarle también una invitación-kashira. Y una cosa, ¿por qué la llamas Yagami?

─ Ella se hace llamar Kira. Por eso es que lo hago.

Kanaria no entiende lo que Megu le había dicho. Aquello le parecía bastante raro, pero como no tenía tiempo para discutir, simplemente le entrega la invitación y se retira. Su próxima parada era la casa de los ancianos y Souseiseki.

* * *

**Tienda de Enju**

Las Enju Maiden estaban jugando damas chinas, siendo Barasuishou la única que no jugaba debido a que sólo pueden participar un máximo de seis por partida. Shinku y Suigintou seguían encerradas en la maleta de la primera, forcejeando como podían para salir de allí, pero la maleta estaba cerrada con cadenas y un grueso candado. Las Enju Maiden estaban decididas a que no saliesen.

─ _¡Déjenos salir! ¿Qué clase de hospitalidad es esa? _─ se queja Shinku.

─ Cierra la boca. Me estoy concentrando en mi turno ─ dice Aotenjou.

─ Con esos gritos no nos dejarán jugar bien-kashira ─ dice Garuda.

─ _Mierda, tenemos que ir al baño_ ─ dice Suigintou.

─ En esa no caemos. Las muñecas no vamos al baño, y aún si tuvieran esa necesidad, pues se jodieron con nosotras-nano ─ Kiichigo ve que había llegado su turno ─. Bueno, creo que voy a hacer esta jugada, y así ya tengo una pieza más en la meta.

─ Buena jugada, pero ya verás que te supero ─ Keikotou mueve su pieza, dando cuatro pasos de una sola vez ─. Listo. Ya tengo un grandioso avance. Con esto seguro que gano.

Shinku y Suigintou estaban furiosas ante la imposibilidad de salir de allí. De verdad no querían seguir encerradas más tiempo, pero ya no tenían más excusas para convencer a las Enju Maiden de que las suelten. Estaban bastante frustradas, y ni siquiera habían desayunado.

De pronto el espejo empieza a brillar, llamando la atención de las Enju Maiden. Sabían desde ya que tenía que ser una entrada no autorizada, por lo que se preparan para atacar a quien sea que salga de allí. Del espejo emerge Hinaichigo, la cual no parecía estar enterada del aura hostil de las siete muñecas que la estaban mirando.

─ Disculpen, ¿no han visto a Shinku y Suigintou? Tengo que entregarles unas invitaciones-nano.

─ ¿Invitaciones? ¿A qué serán invitadas? ─ Aotenjou se acerca a la pequeña muñeca fresa.

─ Micchan dice que va a celebrar un cumpleaños para todas las Rozen Maiden, y por eso es que ellas también tienen que ir, pero se supone que es un secreto y no deben saber ese detalle hasta el último momento-nano.

─ _¿Un cumpleaños? ¿A qué te refieres, Hinaichigo?_ ─ dice Shinku, haciendo que Hinaichigo se diera cuenta de su error.

─ Ow, ya se dieron cuenta-nano.

─ No te preocupes por ese detalle. Nosotras les damos las invitaciones-desu ─ Kokuyouseki toma las tarjetas que Hinaichigo tenía en la mano ─. Por cierto, y aprovechando que estás aquí, supongo que quieres algo de diversión-desu.

─ ¿Diversión-nano?

─ Así es ─ dice Garuda mientras que todas las Enju Maiden rodean a Hinachigo.

─ Siempre quisimos divertirnos de esta manera con una de ustedes ─ dice Barashuishou con una voz lúgubre ─. Vamos a tener un rato bastante divertido... a costa tuya.

─ No sé a qué se refieren con eso, pero me parece bien-nano.

─ Tu entusiasmo nos parece bien-nano. Estás ahora en un serio problema con nosotras-nano ─ dice Kiichigo mientras calienta sus puños.

─ _¡Huye, Hinaichigo! ¡Ellas pretenden hacerte daño! _─ alerta Shinku.

─ _¡Debiste venirte con refuerzos para derrotar a estas inútiles, idiota!_ ─ dice Suigintou.

Shinku y Suigintou forcejean con más fuerza con más fuerza que antes para abrir la maleta, pero sus esfuerzos seguían siendo tan infructuosos como antes. Shinku temía bastante por Hinaichigo. Jamás se lo perdonaría a las Enju Maiden si se atrevían a hacerle daño a la pequeña. Pero seguían sin lograr nada.

─ _¡Las convertiré en polvo si le tocan un solo cabello a Hinaichigo! ¿Me están oyendo, desgraciadas? ¡Más les vale no dañarla!_

─ _Y yo perfectamente me ofrezco a ayudarte en esa labor, pero haz el favor de no gritar tanto sobre mi oído_ ─ le responde Suigintou.

En cuanto Hinaichigo, ella estaba jugando a las damas chinas con las Enju Maiden. Esta vez eran Kokuyouseki y Aotenju las que se habían quedado por fuera, tanto para darle oportunidad a Barasuishou como para ver qué tal le iba a Hinaichigo.

─ Ya hice mi jugada. Tu turno-nano ─ dice Kiichigo.

─ Ya queremos ver lo que eres capaz-kashira ─ Garuda se cruza de brazos.

─ ¡Muy bien! ─ Hinaichigo revisa sus piezas y selecciona una ─ A ver, si Keiko está en lo correcto, entonces si muevo mi pieza así, así y así, ya avancé muchísimo mi pieza-nano.

─ ¿Lo que yo te explique? Yo diría que lo has hecho todavía mejor ─ señala Keikotou.

─ Tienes bastante potencial en este juego ¿Estás segura que es la primera vez que lo juegas? ─ le dice Pinku impresionada.

─ Voy a traer chocolate ─ avisa Keikotou, y mira a Hinaichigo ─ ¿A ti te gusta con crema y con una cereza?

─ ¡Sí! Nori a veces hace eso, y a Hina siempre le encanta-nano ─ Hinaichigo junta sus manos con gran alegría.

─ Ese es el espíritu-nano ─ le dice Kiichigo contenta.

─ Entonces vengo en un rato. Ya me van diciendo cómo les va-desu.

─ Cuenta con eso ─ le responde Barasuishou.

Como bien se podía ver, a Hinaichigo en realidad no le iba tan mal ante las juradas enemigas de ella y sus hermanas. Muy por el contrario, se estaba divirtiendo en grande, y desde su primer turno ya mostrabaun talento innato en el juego.

Y mientras tanto Shinku seguía gritando, temerosa por la funesta suerte de Hinaichigo, aunque nadie de afuera, ni la misma Hinaichigo, le hacía caso.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

¿Se esperaban que aquello fuera lo que le ocurriera a nuestra bien querida y tierna Hinaichigo? Sé que no, quedaron supertrolleados xD. Les dejo por lo pronto. El final se acerca, lamentablemente, pero no se pongan tristes, que si la historia les ha gustado, entonces vale la pena haber hecho todo esto.

Hasta otra


	11. Un último intento de liberación

Aquí va otro capítulo de esta historia apasionante y llena de intriga, drama, acción, pasión... un momento, mejor olviden lo último. El caso es que es momento de actualizar. Rozen Maiden no me pertenece y todo eso.

**Un último intento de liberación**

El día había pasado para Shinku y Suigintou con una lentitud descomunal. Estando todo el día aisladas de todo cuanto hubiera más allá de la maleta en que se encontraban encerradas, era obvio que no encontraban la manera de matar el tiempo. La oscuridad tan intensa en que se encontraban les hacía dudar de cuándo tenían los ojos abiertos y cuándo lo tenían cerrados, y tampoco estaban ya seguras de en qué momento se movían o si habían estado todo ese tiempo quietas. El caso era que se morían de aburrimiento en aquel proceso de espera a que Enju terminara de reparar el cuerpo de Enju.

─ ¿Dónde están las galletas? ─ dice Shinku finalmente.

─ Me las comí todas. Pensé que no las querías.

Shinku suspira frustrada. Ahora veía que tampoco tendría la opción de comer una sola galleta para matar el tiempo, incluso si las galletas habían sido hechas precisamente para ella. Castañea los dientes con rabia, y ahora pensaba qué podría hacer.

─ Tal vez... haya que correr el riesgo.

─ ¿Qué estás diciendo, Shinku?

─ Tenemos que escapar de esta maleta, cueste lo que nos cueste. Ya no quiero seguir aquí más tiempo.

─ Por mí está bien, pero me gustaría escuchar tu plan.

Shinku se lleva ambas manos a la cara, queriendo tener una idea para emprender la huida. Piensa todo lo que puede, su mente funcionaba a toda máquina, pero nada llegaba a ella, lo que la hacía sentir más frustrada. Estaba que se tiraba de los cabellos, pero de alguna manera conserva la calma necesaria para no hacerlo. Suigintou por su parte estaba en silencio, escuchando los gruñidos de rabia de Shinku. En otras situaciones vería aquello como algo divertido, pero en ese momento ella pasaba por el mismo suplicio, lo que la hacía estar anímicamente igual. Shinku de pronto golpea al frente con ambas palmas, sorprendiendo a Suigintou por lo brusca de su acción.

─ ¡Creo que ya lo tengo, Suigintou!

─ ¿De verdad? Soy toda oídos.

* * *

**Casa Sakurada**

Nori se encontraba en el sofá, zurciendo un viejo abrigo que tenía (o intentando zurcir, pues no le estaba saliendo muy bien). Suiseiseki era la única compañía con la que contaba en ese momento, al menos en cuanto a compañía física, pues ella estaba atenta al televisor más que en lo que hacía la humana.

─ Me pregunto qué debería hacer.

─ ¿Qué dijiste-desu? ─ Suiseiseki aparta su mirada de la pantalla.

─ Me refiero a hacer una deliciosa comida para cuando Shinku-chan y Suigintou-chan regresen de aquel lugar. Sé que quedarían encantadas con ese recibimiento.

─ Ah, ya veo. Pero para eso necesitamos estar seguras del momento en que ellas salgan libres-desu.

─ No te preocupes por detalles así. Sé que ellas saldrán muy pronto, y que todo lo malo quedará como un simple y feo recuerdo.

─ Sí, uno que les costará muchísimo quitarse de la cabeza-desu.

Nori continúa en su intento por remendar el abrigo, y Suiseiseki vuelve su atención al televisor. Por un rato breve no pasaba nada más, hasta que Nori se levanta de golpe, evidentemente emocionada.

─ ¡Acabo de hacerlo! ¡Ahora sí lo hice bien, Suiseiseki-chan!

─ ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste bien-desu?

─ Ya tengo cinco costuras seguidas bien hechas. Ahora sí me estoy perfeccionando en esto ─ Nori acerca las costuras para que Suiseiseki las contemple ─. Esto es un verdadero progreso.

─ No veo razón para tanto alboroto, pero te felicito por lograrlo-desu.

Nori se ríe de alegría, y luego se vuelve a sentar para intentarlo nuevamente. Entre risas y autocongratulaciones, Suiseiseki no consigue escuchar bien lo que ocurría en el programa, incluso cuando decide subir un poco el volumen. Termina por ver con cierto reproche a Nori, la cual se da cuenta de ello.

─ Ehh... Parece que fui un poco ruidosa.

─ Sí, un poco-desu.

Nori procura entonces recobrar la compostura y vuelve a aplicarse con las costuras. Suiseiseki suspira largamente antes de regresar su atención a la televisión, justo cuando el programa se termina.

─ ¿Quéee? Se acabó el programa-desu. Ahora no sé cómo es que acabó aquello-desu.

─ No es complicado buscar el programa. Siempre es posible buscarlo en internet para que así puedas verlo todas las veces que tú quieras. Suiseiseki-chan.

─ ¿De verdad? ─ Nori asiente, y Suiseiseki sonríe ─ Si así son las cosas, entonces voy a la habitación del chibi para buscar mi programa-desu. Avísame cuando ya sea la hora para hacer la cena-desu.

─ No te preocupes, te avisaré sin falta.

* * *

**Habitación de Jun**

Faltaban pocas piezas para que así el chico termine con el barco que tenía que armar dentro de la botella que tenía en el suelo para prevenir cualquier tambaleo. Souseiseki estaba sentada sobre la cama, contemplando en silencio lo que el humano estaba haciendo para de ese modo no generarle ninguna molestia.

─ Un poco más... Ya casi he puesto todo en su lugar...

Jun logra posicionar bien una pieza más. Ahora sólo le quedaba una, y de ese modo podría romper con la maldición en que creía estar encerrado. El chico sonríe triunfante, y con la pinza toma aquella pieza final. Era el momento decisivo, donde todo iba a terminar.

─ Ahora sí. Con esto habré terminado y seré libre.

─ ¡A un lado! ─ Suiseiseki abre con fuerza la puerta y asusta a Jun, haciendo que sin querer hiciera pedazos el barco ─ ¿Todavía estás armando ese barquito? Cómo se nota que vas lento, porque ni siquiera lo has empezado bien-desu.

─ ¡AAAARRRGGHHHH! ─ Jun se lleva las manos a la cabeza y se retuerce con frustración.

─ ¿Y ahora qué le pasa? Diera la impresión que se muere por ir al baño o algo así-desu.

─ No es por eso. Te lo puedo asegurar ─ le responde Souseiseki.

─ Bueno, no me importa la causa de sus berrinches infantiles. Ahora mismo me interesa más buscar el capítulo del programa que estaba viendo, que me perdí el final-desu ─ Suiseiseki salta a la silla de Jun y se pone a buscar en la computadora ─ ¿Cómo es que se maneja esto? ¿Internet? ¿Qué es internet-desu? Supongo que por aquí es que debo buscar para conseguir lo que quiero-desu.

─ ¡Deja mi computadora en paz, muñeca maligna! ─ dice Jun con enojo.

─ Silencio, chibi-ningen. Oh ¡Souseiseki, tienes que ver esto-desu!

─ ¿De qué se trata? ─ Souseiseki se acerca a su hermana y también se sube a la silla.

─ Aquí hay una página que pone "Rule 34" ¿De qué crees que trate-desu?

─ No lo sé. Pon a prueba esa página.

─ ¡No lo hagan! ─ nadie hace caso a Jun.

Suiseiseki y Souseiseki, al momento en que la página ha cargado completamente, se quedan estupefactas ante lo que habían encontrado. Nunca antes habían visto nada parecido. Jun en ese momento no sabía si estaba rojo por la vergüenza o blanco por el pánico que le generaba que aquellas muñecas revisaran dicha página. Suiseiseki apenas hace mover la imagen de la pantalla, y más contenido surge ante los ojos de las gemelas. Finalmente ambas voltean a ver a Jun.

─ ¿Qué clase de cosas tan cochinas y asquerosas andas viendo aquí-desu? ─ la voz de Suiseiseki, bastante suave, resultaba bastante engañosa, y Jun lo sabía ─ Estoy segura que andas fantaseando con Souseiseki, con Shinku y conmigo para hacer esas cosas tan sucias que aparecen aquí-desu.

─ N-no, para nada. Esto no es lo que ustedes creen...

─ Jun-kun, intentabas prevenirnos de esto porque ya conocías lo que estamos viendo desde antes. Por favor no intentes esconder el sol con un dedo ─ apremia Souseiseki con evidente decepción.

─ Espero que te prepares por recibir un castigo ejemplar por ser tan cerdo-desu. De esta no sales sano-desu.

Jun temblaba de pies a cabeza. No entendía cómo es que las cosas habían terminado así. Tal vez fuera obra de la maldición que, pensaba, tenía el barco que trataba de armar. Pero como si de una señal del cielo se tratara, aparece Hinaichigo.

─ ¡Hola! Hina trae una invitación para Jun... ¿Are? ¿Están viendo algo allí-nano?

─ C-claro que no ¿Cómo crees-desu? ─ Suiseiseki, Souseiseki y Jun se atraviesan frente a la pantalla para que Hinaichigo no viera nada ─ S-sólo estábamos hablando de tonterías. Nada importante-desu.

─ Están escondiéndole algo a Hina ¿De qué se trata-nano?

Hinaichigo se mueve en distintos ángulos para ver la computadora, pero los tres atravesados también lo hacen para impedir que viese nada. Jun con apuro se pone a mover el ratón para cerrar la página, pero tenía el problema de que, por estar pendiente de Hinaichigo, él mismo no veía lo que hacía.

─ ¡No mientan a Hina! ¡Ustedes están escondiendo algo y no quieren mostrarlo-nano!

Suiseiseki y Souseiseki estaban sudando frío, no sabiendo cómo le harían para librarse de esa situación. Jun por su parte trataba de ocultar la página a ciegas, no quería que Hinaichigo viera aquello para que termine perturbada de por vida.

Suiseiseki por su parte mira el cable de la computadora. Si la pudiese alcanzar podría poner fin a esa situación, pero ocurría que el cable estaba demasiado lejos del alcance, incluso para Jun. Aquella no era una opción viable, por mucho que doliera admitirlo.

Al final, luego de una breve pero intensa batalla, Souseiseki se resbala y se lleva a Suiseiseki con ella al suelo, dejando a Jun solo y sin capacidad para seguir cubriendo la pantalla, y de ese modo Hinaichigo pudo ver lo que allí había.

─ ¡Wooow! ¡Es Kun-kun! Kun-kun está en la pantalla-nano.

Jun, Suiseiseki y Souseiseki se quedan mirando perplejos el monitor. No era lo que Jun esperaba exactamente, pero al menos consiguió impedir que Hinaichigo viera contenido inadecuado. Pudieron suspirar tranquilos por lo menos.

* * *

**Tienda de Enju**

─ ¡Hora de cenar-desu! ─ llama Kokuyouseki con un delantal y un cucharón en la mano.

Las Enju Maiden se reúnen alrededor de la mesa, listas para comer, nuevamente dejando por fuera a Shinku y Suigintou. La cosa no parecía ir fuera de lo normal, al menos al parecer de las Enju Maiden. Ya estaban todas listas para comer con muchísimo gusto, cuando de pronto suena un ruido que las alarma. Pudieron ver que la maleta había sido destrozada, y del cuerpo de Shinku surgía nuevamente las alas de Suigintou.

─ Maldición. Ahí quedó mi maleta ─ se lamenta Shinku.

─ Era todo lo que nos quedaba. Tú misma lo dijiste ─ le recuerda Suigintou.

─ Otra vez se quieren escapar. Vamos a detenerlas-nano ─ Kiichigo es la primera que se levanta.

Shinku y Suigintou estaban preparadas para dar una pelea más. No iban a tolerar estar nuevamente encerradas, mientras que las Enju Maiden ya estaban listas para combatir. A fin de prevenir cualquier posibilidad de escape de parte de las dos Rozen Maiden fusionadas, Barasuishou cubre el espejo de allí y toda salida con sus cristales. Ahora sí que Shinku y Suigintou se la estaban jugando de verdad.

─ Deberíamos desprenderles las extremidades para que no molesten tanto-kashira ─ opina Garuda.

─ Créeme que también yo me lo estoy pensando muy seriamente ─ le dice Pinku.

─ Ya voy yo a dar el primer golpe. Estén alerta ─ Aotenjou da un paso al frente, y Shinku y Suigintou se ponen en guardia ─. Espero que estén preparadas para recibir una buena paliza. Se la han ganado a pulso con su actitud escandalosa.

─ Eso lo veremos ─ le dice Suigintou.

─ No nos volveremos a dejar capturar. Antes muertas ─ dice Shinku.

─ No tienen su suerte, que podríamos tomar su palabra ─ dice Keikotou con gran hostilidad.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Fin del capítulo. No sé si esta historia vaya a dura capítulos, o si incluso un poco más, pero estamos acercándonos al final. Ahora debo retirarme, que tengo cosas que hacer, pero saben que esta historia la llevaré hasta el final, cueste lo que cueste.

Hasta otra


	12. El fin de la espera

Y en este capítulo ponemos énfasis en una nueva batalla que Shinku y Suigintou deben afrontar. Espero que se encuentren bastante bien, y ahora empecemos con este capítulo.

**El fin de la espera**

Shinku y Suigintou estaban listas para darlo todo en su enfrentamiento inevitable contra las Enju Maiden, y ellas dan el primer paso con una ráfaga de plumas, pero Aotenjou lo frena sin demasiada dificultad. Shinku y Suigintou se sorprenden con la facilidad con que el ataque fue anulado. Estaba claro que tenían que valerse de otro truco para hacerse con alguna ventaja, aunque no tenían tiempo ni estaban en el lugar correcto para hacer ensayos.

─ Vaya, qué lástima. No les funciona el plumero que tienen en la espalda-kashira ─ se burla Garuda.

─ El problema será encontrar un sitio nuevo para encerrarlas, porque ya no podemos usar esa maleta ─ Pinku señala los restos de la maleta de Shinku.

─ Buscamos la maleta de Suigintou y las metemos allí ─ propone Keikotou ─. Ya ellas mismas dirán si están dispuestas a joderse la existencia destuyendo. No es nuestro problema después que otou-sama complete su trabajo y estas dos se vayan.

Shinku y Suigintou prueban ahora en lanzar una ráfaga de pétalos. Esta vez es Barasuishou quien frena el ataque sin despeinarse.

─ Ese ataque es muy flojo ¿Realmente están dispuestas a pelear con ese rendimiento tan mediocre?

─ ¡Una vez más! ─ responde Shinku antes de lanzar otra vez una ráfaga de pétalos.

Kokuyouseki usa su guadaña para dividir la ráfaga, dejando completamente sin efecto el ataque. Las Enju Maiden pensaban que Shinku y Suigintou estaban simplemente dejándose llevar por un momento de franca desesperación, y la verdad es que estaban en lo cierto, pero las dos Rozen Maiden hacían todo lo posible por dar con una solución a la situación por la que estaban pasando.

─ Esto no funciona, Shinku ─ Suigintou castañeaba los dientes con rabia ─. Podemos estar todo el día atacando, pero mientras sigamos fallando de esta manera, la única manera de que ganemos y huyamos sería que de tanto intentar las terminemos matando de risa.

─ Esa proyección de verdad no me agrada nada. Tenemos que... ─ Shinku en ese momento tiene una idea ─ Suigintou, sé que no te guste esto, pero tendremos que combinar nuestros ataques para salir bien de esta situación.

─ Tenías razón al decir que no me iba a gustar, pero no tenemos otra opción...

Las Enju Maiden se lanzan juntas para inmovilizar a Shinku y Suigintou, pero ellas, sabiendo que no tenían ya nada que perder, unen sus fuerzas y lanzan un ataque combinado de plumas y pétalos. El ataque era claramente más fuerte que cuando eran dos ataques separados, y las Enju Maiden se ven sorprendidas ante esa unión de poderes. Pero eso no significaba que iban a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente. Kiichigo y Pinku se deshacen juntas del ataque, pero de inmediato todas son alcanzadas por otro ataque idéntico.

─ ¿Qué demonios? ¿Un ataque detrás del otro? ─ dice Keikotou.

─ Qué fastidio-kashira ─ Garuda saca su flauta para responder al ataque.

Las Enju Maiden se ven forzadas a retroceder a causa del ataque unido de las dos Rozen Maiden. Eso había resultado inesperado, pero no les significaba ninguna razón para caer en desesperación. Todavía estaban convencidas de poner el combate en su favor, y más cuando Shinku y Suigintou se notaban algo agotadas.

─ ¿Se están cansando? Oh, supongo que no han comido bien ─ dice Keikotou en burla.

─ Y también está el hecho de que ustedes no pueden usar de forma óptima la energía de sus médiums mientras estén aquí-nano ─ apunta Kiichigo.

Shinku y Suigintou llegaron a escuchar aquello, y eso las preocupa bastante. Era una obvia señal de la tremenda desventaja con que estaban luchando, pero no querían darse por vencidas en base a ello. Muy por el contrario, estaban deseosas de enfrentarse a la adversidad para salir libres de allí.

Vuelven a lanzar su ataque combinado, siendo fácilmente bloqueado por Barasuishou y sus cristales. Insisten nuevamente en sus ataques, siendo todos infructíferos ante los bloqueos aplicados por las Enju Maiden.

─ Esto podría ser divertido en otra ocasión, pero ahora mismo tenemos hambre y se nos está agotando la paciencia. Acabemos con esto de una buena vez-desu ─ apremia Kokuyoseki.

Nuevamente las Enju Maiden se lanzan al unísono contra Shinku y Suigintou, las cuales no encontraban la manera de lanzar un ataque lo suficientemente potente. Al final era cierto que allí, en ese taller, no podían acceder plenamente a la energía que Jun les podría proveer (debido a la ausencia del cuerpo de Suigintou, Megu no era una opción). Cada cosa que veían, pensándolo fríamente, sólo les constituía un contra más. Suigintou estaba especialmente cabreada por la situación, como si no fuese lo suficientemente humillante tener que parasitar el cuerpo de Shinku, ahora resultaba que no tenía manera alguna de hacer algo por sí misma en ese combate debido a que ya no le quedaba nada de su propia fuerza. Todo quedaba de parte de Shinku, quien tampoco podía hacer gran cosa.

─ Shinku, vas a tener que hacer algo de tiempo, que así no hay manera de luchar. No puedo seguir adelante así.

Antes de que Shinku fuera capaz de decir nada, ella se ve en la obligación de crear un escudo de pétalos que, por desgracia, no alcanza para bloquear efectivamente el ataque de las Enju Maiden, quienes terminan estampando a ambas Rozen Maiden contra la pared. Eso había sido rápido, y no tenían manera de reincorporarse, debido a que las piernas de Shinku con atrapadas por los cristales de Barasuishou. La pelea parecía haber quedado decidida en ese punto.

─ Mierda. Nos han derrotado ─ se lamenta Shinku.

─ ¿Y ahora es que se dan cuenta-nano? Ustedes son bastante decepcionantes-nano ─ dice Kiichigo.

─ Termínalas de sellar, Bara, que así nos aseguramos que no se vayan a escapar-kashira ─ sugiere Garuda.

Barasuishou asiente y estaba a punto de encerrar a Shinku y Suigintou en un ataud de cristal para así asegurar su encierro, pero en ese momento escucha que alguien la llama desde afuera, resultando el responsable nada menos que Enju. Sus muñecas rápidamente dejan de lado su postura agresiva, y Barasuishou abre espacio entre sus cristales para permitirle el paso al rubio.

─ ¿Y todo esto? ¿Acaso intentaron escaparse otra vez? ─ dice al ver cómo todas las salidas estaban bloqueadas.

─ Así es, otou-sama. Esas dos ni siquiera nos dejan comer tranquilas-kashira ─ responde Garuda señalando a Shinku y Suigintou de manera acusadora.

─ No las queremos más aquí. Son unas maleducadas y nos hacen pasar un mal rato-nano ─ ahora Kiichigo atacaba.

─ ¡Las groseras son ustedes, y no es como si nosotras estuviéramos cómodas aquí, ni así! ─ responde Suigintou.

─ Sé que ustedes lo están pasando mal. De verdad no es fácil tener a estas intrusas en casa ─ Enju ignora completamente lo dicho por Suigintou ─. Pero quiero que sepan que he estado trabajando duro para que esas dos se vayan lo antes posible, y creo que di finalmente con el final de mi trabajo ─ las Enju Maiden ven a su otou-sama con alegría y devoción ─. Así es, es justo lo que ustedes están pensando: Ya he completado el torso de Suigintou, y hasta lo he probado, concluyendo que sí es compatible, por lo que sólo queda armar a Suigintou.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Mi cuerpo... ya está recuperado?

─ ¿Qué hacemos ahora, otou-sama? ─ dice Pinku.

─ Busquen a Laplace para que llame a Sakurada Jun. Voy a completar el trabajo, y entonces las entregamos y listo ─ Enju se levanta y se dirige a Shinku y Suigintou.

─ ¡No te acerques a nosotras! ─ exige Shinku.

─ A ningún humano de pacotilla le permito que me toque ─ amenaza Suigintou.

─ Cierren la boca-nano ─ Kiichigo amordaza a ambas Rozen Maiden con sus enredaderas ─. Cuando gustes, otou-sama.

Enju asiente y se prepara entonces para la última parte de su trabajo, consistente en reensamblar a Suigintou. Ambas Rozen Maiden se retuercen, no pudiendo moverse un centímetro siquiera, y encima Barasuishou estaba asegurando la prisión de cristal para que así no surgiese ninguna sorpresa.

* * *

**Casa Sakurada**

Jun ya casi terminaba de armar el barco. Estaba convencido de que esta vez iba a lograrlo, no tenía ninguna duda. Hinaichigo y Suiseiseki estaban fuera en ese momento, y Jun había puesto el pestillo de la puerta para que no fueran a entrar de improviso.

─ Ya casi... ya casi... un poquito más... lo voy a conseguir...

Faltaban sólo unas pocas piezas más, y estaba por tomar una de ellas, cuando alguien toca la puerta. Al menos esta vez no lo iban a sorprender demasiado, y tampoco era suficiente para que el barco fuera desarmado.

─ ¿Qué? ─ dice de mala gana.

─ _Jun-kun, es una llamada para ti_ ─ le responde Nori.

Jun no esperaba una llamada para nadie, por lo que, extrañado, abre la puerta y recibe el teléfono. Nori se queda apoyada en el marco de la puerta, interesada por lo que fueran a decirle a su hermano menor. Hinaichigo, Suiseiseki y Souseiseki también aparecen.

─ ¿Sí? Sakurada Jun al habla ─ Jun se queda en silencio unos cuantos segundos ─. Sí, he estado todo el tiempo en casa, ¿por que? ¿Cómo? ¿Ya ha completado el trabajo? De acuerdo, iré entonces a recogerlas.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué irás a recoger-desu? ─ Suiseiseki se acerca interesada ─ ¿Acaso se refieren a Shinku y Suigintou? ¿Ellas serán liberadas-desu?

─ ¿De verdad? ¿Ellas van a salir-nano?

─ Suiseiseki, Hinaichigo, no deberían emocionarse tanto... o al menos no todavía ─ apremia Souseiseki.

─ Sí, Enju-sensei dice que ya ha completado el repuesto para Suigintou, y además ha tenido éxito en armarla otra vez. Ahora debo buscarla ─ Jun busca su chaqueta para luego salir ─. Regresaré pronto, no voy a tardar nada.

─ ¡Síiii! Shinku va a estar de regreso-nano! ─ Hinaichigo se pone a brincar, y en eso choca accidentalmente con la silla de Jun.

Todo parecía transcurrir en cámara lenta a partir de ese punto. La silla de Jun colisiona con la botella del barco, haciéndola caer y hacerse pedazos contra el suelo. Suiseiseki y Souseiseki dan un paso atrás para que los cristales no las tocaran, y Nori da un respingo.

─ ¡NOOOOOOO! ¡Así no voy a completar la tarea! ─ Jun se lleva las manos a la cabeza ─ ¿Qué has hecho, Hinaichigo?

─ F-fue sin intención, Jun.

─ Miren todo este cristal desperdigado. Ni crean que voy a limpiar esto-desu ─ Suiseiseki pone sus manos en la cintura.

─ Tú jamás limpias aquí ─ le apunta Souseiseki.

─ No te preocupes por eso, Jun-kun. Yo te consigo otra botella que sea igual para que puedas intentarlo otra vez ─ Nori le da unas palmadas a su hermano menor para apaciguarlo ─. Pero por lo pronto ve y busca a Shinku-chan y Suigintou-chan, que ellas te están esperando.

─ No tengo de otra. Como decía, no tardo en volver.

Jun se va, quedando Nori, Hinaichigo, Suiseiseki y Souseiseki en la habitación. Nori se retira por un momento antes de regresar con una escoba y una pala.

─ ¿Quién quiere ayudarme a limpiar todo esto? Va a ser divertido.

─ Pásame la pala para sostenerla-desu ─ Suiseiseki alza sus manos, y Nori le da lo que pide.

─ ¿No dijiste que no ayudarías a limpiar? ─ Souseiseki regaña a su gemela.

─ Sé bien lo que dije, pero era mientras el chibi-ningen estuviera aquí, pero que se ha ido, pues cambié de parecer-desu ─ responde Suiseiseki, a lo que a Souseiseki le sale una gota.

─ Eres un poco extraña, Suiseiseki.

─ ¿Y qué hará Hina? ─ la pequeña rubia mira fijamente a Nori.

─ Tú puedes señalarme dónde quedan los pedazos de cristal que no alcanzo a ver mientras estoy barriendo, Hina-chan.

─ Y yo recojo los trozos del barco que Jun-kun está armando ─ Souseiseki completa el cuadro por sí misma.

─ Muy bien, entonces ve buscando y levantando, y cuando estés segura de recojer todas las piezas nos dices.

─ ¿Y no podríamos empezar a recoger todo esto sin prestar atención a nada-desu? ─ dice Suiseiseki.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Falta cada vez menos. Dudo que el próximo capítulo sea el último, pero igual no les adelanto nada cuando no deba. Y ahora, habiendo ya terminado con este capítulo, los dejo por un rato, que igual regresaré, y mi venganza será terrible... digo, que la pasen bien.

Hasta otra


	13. Momentos previos

Otro capítulo, esperando darle fin a esta historia. A ver qué tal este fragmento, que ya sería el post-muñeca con cero cabezas :p.

**Momentos previos**

─ ¡Eres un irresponsable y un insensible, Jun! ─ Shinku empieza a lanzarle cosas a Jun mientras él trata de esquivarla ─ ¡Me has dejado todo este tiempo en aquel infierno! ¡Eso no te lo perdono! ¿Me estás oyendo, sirviente inútil?

─ Prueba a lanzarle cuchillos, que así te divertirás más ─ sugiere Suigintou, disfrutando de tener nuevamente un cuerpo propio.

Suigintou le estaba haciendo compañía a Nori, Hinaichigo, Suiseiseki y Souseiseki en la mesa, pues Nori, en la compañía de las muñecas que la acompañaban, habían hecho en tiempo récord un pastel para celebrar el retorno de Shinku y Suigintou, pero ellas, una vez que salen de la maleta de Suigintou (la maleta de Shinku estaba hecha pedazos, y Jun tuvo que aceptar rearmarlo por su cuenta), se habían dedicado a recriminar a Jun por lo ocurrido, aunque Suigintou decide pronto sumarse a la merienda.

Pese a la rabia manifiesta de las muñecas recién llegadas, Nori percibía su actitud como que estaban felices por estar bien nuevamente, y tranquilamente espera a que Shinku terminara de desahogarse para que así se sumara a la merienda.

─ Una cosa, por cierto ─ Nori mira fijamente la invitación que estaba en su mano, luego mira a Hinaichigo ─ ¿Para cuándo es la fiesta?

─ Micchan dijo que se iba a celebrar mañana-nano ─ responde Hinaichigo tranquilamente ─. Kana y ella deben estar ahora mismo comprobando todo-nano.

─ ¿Un cumpleaños, para nosotras? No, gracias ─ dice Suigintou ante de comer un trozo de pastel.

─ Es increíble que seas tan aguafiestas después de lo que pasaste-desu ─ le recrimina Suiseiseki.

─ Eso a mí me vale.

─ Pero Megu-chan dijo que iba, y que te iba a esperar allí, Suigintou-chan ─ las palabras de Nori toman desprevenida a Suigintou.

─ ¿Megu irá? ─ Nori asiente ─ Demonios. Parece que entonces no tengo opción.

─ Es raro ver que la ruda Suigintou se ablande tan fácilmente al saber que su médium sí irá-desu ─ Suiseiseki se burla y pincha el hombro de Suigintou con su tenedor.

─ Suiseiseki, no deberías hacer eso ─ la regaña su gemela.

─ ¿Acaso quieres pelear? ─ Suigintou mira retadora a Suiseiseki.

─ Con lo fuera de forma que has llegado, sería demasiado fácil-desu.

Suigintou y Suiseiseki se levantan de sus sillas, lanzándose miradas de provocación, ignorando por el momento el sermón de campeonato que Shinku le dedicaba a Jun.

* * *

**Hospital**

Era ya de noche, y Megu estaba provándose algunos vestidos para decidir con qué iría a la fiesta, y Kirakishou estaba sentada en la mesita de noche, ayudando con su opinión.

─ Ese vestido no sirve ─ señala la muñeca ─. No insinúa nada por detrás, parece que tuvieras un colchón amarrado a tu espalda. Sólo te será de utilidad si crees que vas a caerte sentada de treinta metros de altura.

─ ¿De verdad? Es una lástima, Yagami-san. Pensé que estaría bien para insinuar pecho.

─ La buena insinuación de un elemento puede venirse abajo si no haces un buen trabajo en insinuar el resto del conjunto. Hay que buscar otra cosa.

─ Pero es que no creo encontrar gran cosa. Estos son los vestidos de la enfermera que está de turno ─ Megu levanta los demás vestidos que estaban sobre la cama.

─ Le hubieses dicho que mejor te prestara los vestidos de su hija, o los que ella usaba a tu edad. Esos vestidos de allí te quedarán tan grandes que parecerás una monja si vas con ellos a la fiesta.

─ Esto pasa por pedirle ropa a una mujer adulta. Y tampoco es opción buscar nada de casa, porque seguramente no tengo habitación ni ropa por allá ¿Qué hago, Yagami-san?

─ A menos que haya una tienda cerca donde se permita robar ropa, creo que tenemos muy difícil conseguir algo verdaderamente decente.

─ ¿Y si contactamos con Nori-san? Tal vez ella tenga ropa que sea más de mi medida ─ sugiere Megu.

─ Buen intento, pero allí hay una falla ─ Megu alza una ceja, no entendiendo lo que Kirakishou le intenta decir ─. Lo que pasa es que ella tiene más pecho que tú. Un escote ligeramente ajustado puede ser útil para lucirte más por poco tiempo por lo abusivo y a la vez arriesgado de su uso, pero uno de talla grande es ridiculizarse porque sí. Así no vas a tener nada que lucir, y puede que hasta des pena o risa si saben que la ropa que usas está hecho para escotes grandes, pues te señalarán de acomplejada. Para esa gracia tendrías que ir con abrigo unisex, que al menos así darás apariencia de pobre, pero no de falta de sensualidad y elegancia.

Megu asiente y prueba algunas otras ropas, segura de que podría encontrar algo útil, y entonces una nueva idea tuvo.

─ ¿Y si Nori-san tiene ropa vieja guardada, o la chica que es amiga de Jun-san tiene algo que prestarme?

─ Ahí sí es mucho más factible. Es algo bueno que pienses por ti misma a la vez que te interesas por verte bien. El cuerpo y la mente son un paquete, y por eso ambos deben ir de la mano para que no desluzcan ─ dice Kirakishou a modo de felicitación.

─ Ya lo sé. El mes pasado una modelo estuvo hospitalizada en la habitación de al lado. Me sorprendía lo superficial e ignorante que resultaba. No sé cómo es que hay personas que divorcian un buen cuerpo y un mínimo de inteligencia.

─ Tampoco yo lo sé, niña.

─ ¿Qué estás haciendo, Megu? ─ aparece Suigintou en la ventana.

─ Me alegro mucho de verte, Tenshi-san ─ Megu se acerca corriendo a Suigintou.

─ ¿De dónde sacó esta niña de querer llamarnos a todas por el apodo y no por nuestros verdaderos nombres? ─ dice Kirakishou para sí misma.

─ ¿De verdad irás a la fulana fiesta que dijeron? ─ pregunta Suigintou, y Megu asiente sin pensar ─ Esperaba que aquello fuera una mentira. Me gustaría saber cómo fue que te convencieron.

─ Mary-san fue la que me dio la invitación.

─ ¿Mary-san?

─ Tampoco yo sé de quién habla ─ interviene Kirakishou ─. También le dejó mi invitación, por lo que yo no supe quién la entregó realmente.

Suigintou se rasca la cabeza y decide dejar el tema a esa altura. Le parecía sorprendente que lo primero que viera en su retorno al hospital fuera a Megu seleccionando ropa como si estuviera en una boutique en época de oferta. Kirakishou por su parte seguía dando consejos sobre la ropa que Megu probaba, aunque ambas tenían bastante claro que tendrían que llamar a Nori para que les dé una mano. Realmente Megu la necesitaba si iba a la fiesta.

─ Bueno, entonces tengo que bajar a recepción para que me ayuden a hacer la llamada. Vuelvo en un rato, Tenshi-san, Yagami-san.

─ ¿Yagami? ─ Suigintou se queda mirando a su hermana menor.

─ De verdad le gusta ponernos apodos, como te dije. Cree que porque mi nombre empieza por "Kira", entonces soy poseedora de la Death Note ¿Te puedes imaginar eso, onee-sama negra?

─ Ni falta que hace imaginarme nada. Estoy siendo testigo de los acontecimientos.

─ Y una cosa, onee-sama negra ¿Ya tienes algo que ponerte para ir a la fiesta?

─ No, prefiero usar lo que tengo puesto ─ Suigintou se cruza de brazos.

─ Pues déjame decirte que ese vestido lo tienes asqueroso ¿Dónde lo dejaron guardado mientras te reparaban?

─ No lo sé, y tampoco deseo saberlo. Simplemente no quiero estar allí nunca más, especialmente con esas muñecas tan fastidiosas.

─ Para ti todas somos fastidiosas, así que igual no consigues que yo vea nada de malo en tu estancia, onee-sama negra.

─ Piensa lo que quieras.

* * *

**Casa Sakurada**

─ No me lo puedo creer... De verdad ese barco carga con una maldición, o de otro modo no me explico esto.

─ ¡Eres un irresponsable! ¡Que no se te ocurra volver a dejarme tirada en un tiradero como aquel sitio, me da igual a quién haya que repararle el cuerpo!

El día entero había transcurrido, y Shinku no había parado de recriminar a Jun, lo cual de verdad le estaba fastidiando. Hinaichigo y Suiseiseki ya se estaban preparando para irse a dormir, dispuestas a desconectarse para así no seguir escuchando a Shinku manifestando su ira.

─ ¿Es que acaso no piensas decirle nada a Suiseiseki? Fue la idea de ella usarte para que la cabeza de Suigintou siguiera consciente mientras la reparaban ─ se queja Jun.

─ Oh, no sé de qué estás hablando. Usar a otros para escapar de tu responsabilidad-desu ─ Suiseiseki se hace la dolida y finge que estaba a punto de llorar ─. Jun, yo sólo quiero ayudar, demostrar que valgo algo, pero tú sólo me señalas con esas acusaciones tan feas. Me has herido-desu.

─ ¿Eso es verdad-nano? ─ Hinaichigo se estaba creyendo la treta de Suiseiseki.

─ Jun, es inaceptable que pretendas culpar a alguien inocente para no asumir tu responsabilidad ¿Qué clase de sirviente tan desleal eres? ─ Shinku reanuda de ese modo su regaño.

Jun se da un facepalm, claramente atosigado por el incesante sermón. Quería que Shinku también se fuera a dormir de una vez, aunque para eso tendría que ponerse de acuerdo con Hinaichigo o Suiseiseki, pues Jun todavía tenía que armar la maleta de la inglesa. Iba a ser una noche bastante larga para el pobre chico.

* * *

**Casa de Mitsu**

Kanaria ya estaba lista, e incluso Mitsu le seleccionó de manera especial un vestido para lucirse en la fiesta. La peliverde estaba emocionadísima, y desde temprano se daría a la tarea de buscar a todos los invitados y traerlos, aunque Hinaichigo, quien también tenía un vestido especial allí, también quería llevar a todos a casa. No tenían dudas de que la fiesta iba a ser un exitazo.

─ ¿Estás nerviosa, Kana?

─ Para nada. Todo esto lo tengo bien controlado-kashira ─ le responde la muñeca con una amplia y altanera sonrisa.

─ Me alegro muchísimo. Mañana por la mañana, una vez que todos los invitados se encuentren aquí, daremos inicio oficial a la primera fiesta de cumpleaños de las Rozen Maiden. El solo pensar en una fiesta así, y que todas las muñecas usen vestidos megakawaiis, hace que se me moj... digo que me emocione completamente... ¡Kyaaa! ─ Mitsu se lanza de golpe a abrazar a su muñeca ─ ¿Tú opinas igual, Kana?

─ Pues sí. Tampoco puedo esperar a que comience, pero no me aprietes tan fuerte-kashira.

No había más que decir al respecto, así que Mitsu apaga las luces, y ambas se retiran para descansar, sabiendo que necesitarían toda su energía desde bien temprano.

─ Micchan.

─ ¿Ocurre algo, Kana?

─ ¿Te has lavado los dientes-kashira?

─ Sí, me los lavé bien. Por nada del mundo pienso empezar con fallos.

─ Entonces nada. Buenas noches, Micchan.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Creo que el próximo capítulo sí será el capítulo final. Se acerca la hora de darle a este fic el cierre definitivo, y sé que algunos/as de ustedes no lo quisieran así, pero eso es lo que toca. Sólo puedo procurar que el cierre sea con broche de oro. Nos volveremos a ver pronto, en cuanto suba el último capítulo.

Hasta otra


	14. La fiesta de cumpleaños

Capítulo final, damas y caballeros. Aquí está el principio del fin de la historia de La muñeca con cero cabezas. Francamente soy malo para dar mensajes de cierre, y la cosa va a peor mientras más larga es la historia. En fin, les invito a proceder.

**La fiesta de cumpleaños**

Nori llega al hospital con un vestido que le había sido prestado por Tomoe: La instrucción consistía en un vestido que tuviera poco pecho, y Tomoe era la única chica que podía darle una mano en ese sentido. En lo que entra le pregunta a la enfermera de recepción por la habitación de Megu, y al recibir la respuesta va directo a verla. Ya frente a la puerta, Nori toca un par de veces la puerta antes de abrir para ver a Megu.

─ Megu-chan, es un gusto conocerte. Soy Sakurada Nori, y vengo a traerte... ¿eh?

Nori mira perpleja que Megu se estaba apretando el pecho, y el hecho de tener visita no parecía serle suficiente razón para que se detenga en lo que hacía. Suigintou se había escondido tras la ventana, y Kirakishou debajo de la cama, ambas pensando que se trataba de alguna de las enfermeras, pero al saber que era Nori se dejan ver.

─ ¿Visitas? Hace tiempo que no tengo algo así ─ dice Megu sin dejar sus "ejercicios".

─ Hola, ¿cómo están las demás onee-sama? ─ Kirakishou se sube a la cama.

─ ¿Por qué vienes tan temprano? ─ cuestiona Suigintou.

─ Megu-chan no tiene nada que ponerse, según me dijo anoche, así que Tomoe-chan se encontró conmigo hace una hora para darme algo de su ropa. Espero que sea de tu talla, Megu-chan.

La médium de Suigintou toma la ropa que trajo Nori y de inmediato se dispone a probársela, aunque no se toma la molestia de ir al baño, sino que se cambia allí misma, delante de las dos muñecas y Nori, por lo que ésta última pone el seguro a la puerta para prevenir situaciones exageradamente incómodas. La ropa esta vez sí resulta a la talla de Megu, a lo que Kirakishou y Nori le dan el visto bueno.

─ Ahora sí tenemos un progreso como se debe. Sí, señor ─ dice Kirakishou ─. Ha sido una grandiosa idea hacerlo así. Ya cuenta con una ropa adecuada para ir a la fiesta y no esas cosas que le quedaban como si se pusiera un costal de papas.

─ ¿Acaso Megu-chan no tenía ninguna opción? ─ cuestiona Nori.

─ Megu no tiene ropa de ningún tipo. Estando permanentemente en este hospital, ella no sale a ninguna parte en especial, ni suele vestir de otra manera ─ le responde Suigintou.

─ El día de ayer probamos algunos vestidos aportados por las enfermeras, pero era casi como si tuviera que probarse una carpa de circo ─ continúa Kirakishou.

─ Pues parece que ha sido oportuno entonces que llegara con esta ropa ¿Pero no preocuparás a las enfermeras si desapareces?

─ No te preocupes, Nori-san. Ellas ya están acostumbradas a que me esfume, y además les dije que me iba a una fiesta. No te imaginas lo mucho que les alegró saberlo. Creo que es lo más cercano que he visto en mi vida a una madre orgullosa, o varias, en este caso. Por un momento llegué a creer que me abrazarían y me cubrirían toda la cara a besos.

Megu se mira en el espejo, bastante conforme con el resultado. Tal vez no le permitía resaltarle ningún atributo físico, pero tampoco le quedaba ridículamente grande, sino que se ajustaba lo necesario para mostrar elegancia y belleza en una justa medida. Ahora que estaba lista, Kirakishou se acerca al espejo de aquella habitación y abre la entrada al campo N.

─ Supongo que conoces el camino para llegar hasta el sitio de la fiesta ─ le dice a Nori.

─ Algo así. Kana-chan me llevó hasta la casa de Micchan un par de veces, por lo que sí me puedo guiar hasta allí.

─ Me entusiasma la idea de ir de ese modo ─ Megu sonríe ampliamente ─. Nunca antes había ido a la casa de L.

─ Es campo N ─ le corrige Suigintou.

─ ¿Quieres acompañarnos, Tenshi-san? Va a ser más divertido si nos acompañas. Ven, que quiero conocer al resto de las muñecas.

─ Yo perfectamente puedo hacer eso, pero supongo que ya es cuestión de lo que prefieras ─ dice Kirakishou.

─ A mí no me anima la idea de asistir a una tonta fiesta de cumpleaños. No me sienta nada bien andar bailando ni escuchando música a todo volumen ─ Suigintou le da la espalda a todas y se cruza de brazos.

─ Vamos, que va a ser divertido ─ ahora es Nori quien insiste ─. Suigintou-chan, te aviso que si no vienes con nosotras, te quedarás sin hamburguesas de flor la próxima vez que nos visites.

─ ¡Eso es chantaje!

─ Uno muy efectivo, pues hasta ahora nunca me ha fallado ─ dice Nori con orgullo.

─ Onee-sama negra, mejor déjate de tonterías y acepta venir con nosotras, que no veo qué podrías perder acompañándonos. Deja a un lado el orgullo por un momento y diviértete.

─ Vamos, Tenshi-san. Haznos compañía, ¿sí?

Una cosa era que Megu le pusiera ojitos de cachorrito a Suigintou para convencerla a aceptar, pero que Nori y Kirakishou se sumaran a la intentona hacía que Suigintou tuviera un tic en el ojo. Esas tres se notaban determinadas a convencerla, y desgraciadamente no contaba con argumentos para seguirse negando.

─ Mierda, de acuerdo. Esto de verdad es un fastidio.

─ Oigan, ¿ya están listas-kashira? ─ Kanaria surge repentinamente del espejo.

─ Ya te acompañamos, onee-sama amarilla.

─ Hola, Mary-san. Sólo estamos convenciendo a Tenshi-san ─ Suigintou y Kirakishou se quedan mirando a Megu.

─ ¿Es Kanaria a quien llamas Mary? ─ dice Suigintou.

─ Mejor no perdamos el tiempo explicando explicaciones tontas y vayamos de una vez ─ Kirakishou toma a Suigintou y la hala hasta el espejo, y tras ellas van Nori y Megu.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ¿Explicando explicaciones...?

* * *

**Casa de Mitsu**

─ Abuelo, abuela, esta es la casa de una amiga ─ presenta Souseiseki a la pareja de ancianos.

─ Oh, ya veo ─ dice Matsu bastante contenta con el aspecto de la casa ─. Ya tenía un buen tiempo sin asistir a una fiesta. Me trae recuerdos de la juventud.

─ Sí, especialmente de cuando nos casamos ─ dice su marido tomándole de la mano.

Jun, Tomoe, Suiseiseki, Hinaichigo, Shinku y Mitsu se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa central de la sala. La mesa tenía bastantes galletitas, tantas que parecía una invitación al lado oscuro, a lo que Hinaichigo y Suiseiseki no perdieron el tiempo para darse un gusto.

─ Coman todas las galletas que quieran. Tengo muchas más guardadas ─ dice la dueña de casa contenta por ver a las dos muñecas comer.

─ ¿Estás segura que no te supone una molestia cargar con todos los gastos de la realización de la fiesta? ─ dice Jun con algo de preocupación.

─ Pues no. Para mí no supone ninguna molestia. Mi trabajo me ayuda bastante para hacerme con bastantes golosinas que Kana y yo nos comemos a diario, y eso sin contar con los vestidos, las cámaras, las memorias para las fotografías, el mobiliario que cambio con cierta frecuencia... Como puedes ver, no me preocupa gastar cualquier cantidad de dinero por ellas, Jun-kun.

El chico se encoge de hombros, y Shinku toma una galleta para probarla, haciendo alarde de donaire a diferencia de Hinaichigo y Suiseiseki, quienes ya tenían la boca sucia con migas y chocolate. Souseiseki también termina sumándose a la comilona, y los ancianos sólo aceptan una por cortesía. Tomoe recibe algunas galletas que le brinda Hinaichigo y se las come con alegría manifiesta.

Pero pese al ambiente presente, aquello era todavía el momento previo al inicio de la fiesta. Mitsu había dejado bastante claro que la misma sólo empezaría una vez que todos los invitados estén presentes. Incluso había convencido a Kanaria para que fuera a buscar a Megu al hospital, pues tomaba en cuenta que ella podría estar desorientada.

─ ¡Llegó por quien lloraban! ─ Kirakishou aparece de manera grandilocuente en el lugar ─ Ahora sí pueden estar todos seguros que esta fiesta será el éxito del milenio. Deslúmbrense ante mi inmensa sensualidad.

─ ¿Qué clase de entrada es esa? ─ dice Souseiseki con una gota en su nuca.

─ Supongo que es su manera de señalarse como la triunfante ─ dice Shinku mientras daba un suspiro.

Suigintou, Megu, Nori y Kanaria también llegan al lugar, justo como lo esperaba Mitsu. Nori y Megu se sienten impresionadas por todos los preparativos. Se notaba que Hinaichigo, Kanaria y Mitsu se habían esmerado bastante en cada uno de los detalles para que la fiesta fuese alegre y vistosa. Ahora que estaban todos los invitados, Mitsu da la voz de que la fiesta daba inicio oficialmente, y luego se dirige a las muñecas. Suigintou se sentía incómoda con la cercanía de Mitsu.

─ ¿Por qué pone esa cara tan rara? ─ pregunta de manera retórica.

─ ¿Quieren ponerse los vestidos que he comprado especialmente para ustedes? ─ Mitsu muestra el repertorio que tenía guardado justo debajo de su asiento.

─ ¿Quéeee? Claro que no. Por supuesto que no ─ dice Suigintou poniendo mala cara.

─ Yo me agarro el que se vea más zukulento ─ dice Kirakishou.

─ ¡Hina quiere el que tiene las garras de gato-nano! ─ Hinaichigo pega brincos de alegría.

─ Entonces se ha dicho. Acompáñenme todas ─ señala Mitsu.

─ ¿No escuchaste que no quiero ponerse esas cosas? ─ Suigintou es halada por Kirakishou y Suiseiseki.

─ Deja de ser tan amargada y pruébate un vestido-desu.

─ Lo mismo digo, onee-sama negra.

─ Un poquito de humildad y de relajamiento, que no puedes estar siempre con las defensas arriba ─ le reprende Shinku.

─ ¡Claro que puedo, fea y tonta! ¡Suéltenmeee!

Los humanos invitados se sientan, esperando a que Mitsu vistiera a todas las muñecas para su fiesta. Las expectativas al respecto eran variadas, siendo Nori y Megu quienes más entusiasmadas estaban por ver el resultado.

Y Mitsu aparece con todas las muñecas con sus vestidos de tipo cosplay. Suigintou estaba roja a morir, pese a que el vestido que ella llevaba no era para nada revelador, aunque en cambio la hacía ver bastante tierna. Las muñecas se reúnen en un punto, y Mitsu prepara su cámara para así capturar la imagen de todas juntas en su lente. Las tenía perfectamente enfocadas, pero no presiona el botón. Algo le impedía hacerlo.

─ ¿Micchan? ─ Kanaria se preocupa al ver a su médium temblando.

─ Esto... ─ Mitsu deja a un lado la cámara, y de pronto se lanza hacia las muñecas ─ ¡KYAAAAAAAAA! ¡Son tan lindas que no puedo resistirlo!

─ ¡Suéltame, humana! ─ se queja Suigintou.

─ ¿Cómo le hace para abrazarnos a todas al mismo tiempo? ─ dice Shinku.

─ ¡No estrujes tanto mi bello cuerpo! ─ dice Kirakishou.

─ ¡Nos vas a romper a todas-kashira! ─ dice Kanaria.

Repentinamente destella un flash, siendo la fuente una cámara que estaba usando Megu. Ella sí había aprovechado para tomar la foto, justo cuando Mitsu las había atrapado a todas.

─ ¡Miren todos! Tengo la mejor foto de todas.

─ ¡Bórrala, Megu! Te lo ordeno.

─ Esto es humillante ─ opina Shinku ─. Pensaba que esta fiesta sería más normal.

* * *

**Tienda de Enju**

Ya era de noche, y las Enju Maiden habían puesto un tablero de parchís para ocho jugadores, por lo que el tablero era bastante grande, aunque eso no preocupaba en absoluto a las muñecas. Laplace ya había limpiado todo después de haber cerrado la tienda, por lo que se preparaba para retirarse.

─ Es la hora de irme ¿Dónde está Enju-sensei?

─ Viendo la reposición de la despechada ─ responde Barasuishou ─. Se perdió algunos minutos del capítulo de la mañana porque estaba en el baño.

─ Bueno, le dicen que ya me he ido.

Laplace entra al espejo y desaparece, mientras que las muñecas ponían en sus posiciones todas las piezas de colores, aunque todavía faltaba un color debido a que sólo eran siete muñecas de un máximo de ocho que podría tener el juego, cuando en eso aparece Hinaichigo. Las Enju Maiden se la quedan mirando.

─ ¿Qué nos cuentas de las tontas de Shinku y Suigintou? ─ dice Keikotou con burla.

─ Dinos que se perdieron y que nunca más volverán-nano ─ dice Kiichigo.

─ Ellas están bien, y hasta hace rato estábamos todos en la fiesta de cumpleaños-nano ─ responde la muñeca fresa haciendo bastante énfasis con sus gestos ─. Ojalá ustedes hubiesen estado en la fiesta-nano.

─ No lo creo. No nos llevamos bien con tus hermanas ─ le dice Aotenjou.

─ Pero igual puedes alargar tu fiesta aquí. Únete al parchís, que nos debes la revancha por lo de las damas chinas, y también por el backgammon y el scrabble ─ invita Pinku.

─ Todavía no entiendo cómo es que todas fuimos vencidas en el scrabble por una muñeca que todavía no aprende a escribir ─ dice Barasuishou.

─ Está bien ─ Hinaichigo toma asiento junto a las Enju Maiden, y en eso deja sobre la mesa un envoltorio que había traído consigo ─. Y por cierto, Micchan le pidió a Hina que les diera pastel, y aquí está una buena cantidad para ustedes-nano.

─ Excelente. Con esto puedo descansar de la cocina por el momento, y así puedo usar el azúcar para otra cosa mañana-desu ─ Kokuyouseki reparte todos los trozos ─ ¿Quieres que traiga jugo-desu? El menú de hoy es fresa con zanahoria y durazno-desu.

─ Sí.

─ Este momento promete bastante-kashira ─ opina Garuda contenta.

Aún cuando no fueron invitadas ni hicieron esfuerzo alguno para asistir, incluso las Enju Maiden tuvieron un momento para disfrutar de aquella fiesta, algo que a Hinaichigo le alegraba bastante.

**Fin**

* * *

Historia terminada, misión cumplida. Personalmente me habría gustado que todas las Enju Maiden hubiesen participado activamente en la historia del anime, pero francamente, como señalé antes, no veo la posibilidad de que eso ocurra, lo cual lamento bastante. Espero que les haya gustado la historia de principio a fin, y algún día nos volveremos a ver.

Hasta otra


End file.
